Four Boys
by Inspires
Summary: AU. Four pods, an insignia engraved in each, and many tubes connected into it.. "L", "W", an "S" and an "R", each pod held a boy trapped, each dressed in white attire… unconscious and infront, a group of scientists with a proud evil expression. Four boys created to destroy the League have finally awaken.
1. Today is the day

**+=CADMUS=+**

Four pods, an insignia engraved in each, and many tubes connected into it.. Lightning, Water, an "S" and an "R", each pod held a boy trapped, each dressed in white attire… unconscious and infront, a group of scientists with a proud evil expression.

They had done it, each group of scientist focussing on one of the four, playing along with DNA, kidnappings, mutations, and experimentations, they had finally created the four boys who would be the cause of the League's doom.

Crew L held a great satisfaction they could decipher and upgraded Flash's formula, after kidnapping a ginger head kid at the age of 10 from Central, they began working on the formula testing it and making sure the boy would live for when they got it right. The other crews of scientists thought they had the easiest job of the four but in fact, the leaders didn't want a replica of the chosen heroes, they wanted something that could surpass them and therefore Crew L had given the boy not just the super-speed but the ability of multiplying himself…. This was the boy in charge of killing The Flash.

Crew W had a harsh time, trying to find the perfect host for the experiment, one who could undergo mutation, and copy the abilities of the king of the sea. The dark-skinned boy now had become an Atlantean not of nationality but because of traits, he could breathe underwater, gnomes had taught him to use the magical arts, fighting skills as the others where something innate now, the boy know mastered the water barriers designed just for him, he was not only in charge of defeating Aquaman, but also getting in control of the underwater kingdom…Atlantis.

Crew S they only project that started within 0 creating an exact clone of superman, the DNA was a gift given by one of the leaders in charge, and although he was not 100% Kryptonian he held great power. This crew was specially proud of their creation they bragged every now and often even if the clone had not surpass the Superman in power and ability, having created a clone was not something any simple scientist could achieve.

Finally Crew R…. The most tactical, intelligent, and statistical scientists were demanded to create a weapon with great knowledge and skills, nothing too far for a meta but nothing too human. The best option, kidnapping, the boys were there goal.. this was the only crew that had lost lives in the making. Not only the boys lives, but some scientists too. Project R at last was created experimenting on an 8 year old gypsy boy, he was infact deadly in skills and very agile in technology… project R had gotten the task of defeating the dark knight of Gotham and although being the youngest, having the title of leader of the four.

5 years had passed since it had started not directly with their hosts but with the brain storming and formula testing, and today was the day. Four boys unaware of their fate, in a comatose state for too long, were finally going to see what their life was going to be, today was the day were the crews would present their creations to their leaders…The Light.


	2. Game Start

**5 years had passed since it had started not directly with their hosts but with the brain storming and formula testing, and today was the day. Four boys unaware of their fate, in a comatose state for too long, were finally going to see what their life was going to be, today was the day were the crews would present their creations to their leaders…The Light.**

* * *

Vandal Savage, Ra's Al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, The Brain, Klarion, and Black Mantha, the seven members of the light were present, they appeared on separate screens obscured by bright white light.

In the room the 4 crews were gathered as well as the four boys, now out of the pods, each with a gnome on his shoulder. Each boy stood tall, and didn't ushered a word as the scientists spoke the quality and effort they had put.

"Impressive indeed", Luthor spoke, he looked pleased eyeing the scene infront.

Vandal Savage laughed, "As we said you are to deliver them to us right away."

"Yes of course, it will take only a day to prepare everything and we will deliver the-" the scientist was caught of..

INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT

Alarms blared red, and many footsteps and shouts along with gun shots could be heard everywhere.

The huge metallic doors began closing and a guard shouted to the scientists inside.

"ITS THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!"

The horrified faces of the scientist only added to the ones of the members of the Light, that began logging off, the last words were given by Luthor..

"Get them to us as we planned"

########################

The crews began scrambling looking for the exits pulling each boy with them.

"We need them safe, whatever it takes!" Screamed the leader of crew W.

"We have enough guards and gunpower its impossible the League can get here, its suicidial." Countered the leader of crew S

"Why aren't we moving! The Light will have our heads if they aren't in the meeting spot by tomorrow." Said nervously the leader of Crew L.

They began shouting, each with a different opinion but stopped as the leader of Crew R raised his hand, and fixing his glasses spoke calmly, "Why don't we test them.. its the best oportunity, thats why they were made after all..." he looked at the raven haired boy. And spoke with confindence. "R, stop the League until we get out and meet us in the shore."

To that the gnomes jumped away from the boys shoulder, R nodded to the scientists and turned to the door along with the other three...

..R grinned and they launched forward.

#########################

"BATMAN ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS" Black Canary shouted in the midst of the fight, she, Superman, Flash, Green Arrow and Batman had currently enterred a science facility in the outsides of metropolis, Batman had been investigating some time ago.

They were currently surrounded by men dressed in black with guns aiming for the heroes... it was a chaos. But the heroes seemed to be winning. Black Canary gave a canary cry sending 15 guards to the floor, the area had two floors, from the second you could look down to the first, Batman was fighting every guard in that floor sending punches and kicks all the way, Superman flew above using his laser vision to destroy the guns the men held. Green Arrow and Flash were helping Batman in clearing a way to the underground floors the assumed the building had.

"Its not an assumption" Batman said as he got to the elevator forcing the doors open and looking downwards, "An elevator like this, in a two story warehouse is far too much trouble if it wasn't the case." Flash stood behind "Jmm, if I were Bruce Wayne I would definitely have one even if its two floors." ... That earned a glare from the dark knight, before the jumped down. And an elbow in the ribs from Green Arrow who followed down.

"They found the way down." Said R curiously as he sat in the security room, from there he could control any view and weapon the facility had.

"So? Are we gonna do something or just watch?!" The ginger ushered he was pacing back and forth with medium speed.

The Atlantean's eyes moved from side to side looking a the ginger, he looked troubled. "Perhaps we should wait for R to formulate the plan and attack, its the Justice League, we were all taught they are a strong force."

The clone who had been resting by the wall with his arms crossed grunted, "I doubt they even have a chance against me... just don't get in my way."

"Hey dude, its the four of us remember and the little troll over there is the leader, The Light's orders." The speedster said, it sounded a bit as a complain.

The youngest of the four cackled "Trapped" he said to no one, he typed at an almost inhuman speed just a bunch of numbers appeared in the main screen but in the cameras you could the Batman, Flash and Green Arrow looking franticly around the medium sized room they were in. The raven haired looked at the other three boys and smiled sweetly, "Your turn." And turn back to the computer.

They shuddered... "He sure gives me the creeps sometimes" the speedster whispered to no one in particular but the other two nodded in agreement. They moved to the sublevel 6 were the three leaguers were.

##########################

 **"He sure gives me the creeps sometimes". - L**


	3. Encounters

**The youngest of the four cackled "Trapped" he said to no one, he typed at an almost inhuman speed just a bunch of numbers appeared in the main screen but in the cameras you could the Batman, Flash and Green Arrow looking franticly around the medium sized room they were in. The raven haired looked at the other three boys and smiled sweetly, "Your turn." And turn back to the computer.**

 **They shuddered... "He sure gives me the creeps sometimes" the speedster whispered to no one in particular but the other two nodded in agreement. They moved to the sublevel 6 were the three leaguers were.**

* * *

############################################

"Great now where? There is not even a door here and the one we got in won't open!" Green Arrow said as he aimed an explosive arrow to the door and fired.

"Well that diiiid- nothing" Flashed said exasperated he moved to every corner looking for a button, a string, a vent, something, but stopped as the room vibrated. The three almost fell over.. Batman crouched down and touched the floor, "We're moving." He said.

The only door opened and they got out.. they were now in a bigger white room two floors tall their reflections could be seen in the big window that was infront in the second floor. But what made them stop was the three other people that appeared to be between 15 and 18 years, all dressed in white starring at them and getting into a fighting stance.

##############################################

Above them in the cabin at the other side of the polarized glass was R.. typing at the keyboard.

'Well, they will handle them for now, lets see how Supey and Canary are doing' he thought as he changed screens.

The two heroes had defeated the guards and were making their way yo the elevator hole.

R smiled his blue eyes gleaming. He then put on the microphone and screamed.

"WOW! You guys are good!" making Superman and Black Canary jump and look around finding the speakers.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Demanded Superman.. as he began inspecting the room they were, but only scattered unconscious guards could be seen on the floor.

"This is wrong, the voice it seems young" said Canary in low voice.

"Come find out" The voice teased.

"Lets go look for the others" said superman and so both descended.

#############################################

"Now this is really messed up!" Flashed said as he dodge the super speeded kicks and punches sent his way.. you could only see a red and a white blare moving around the room at a great speed.

The ginger-head laughed, "You have no idea, its a big secret, so sad you won't get to know ever."

"L" the atlantean warned. He was fighting Green Arrow making him move into a corner. But stopped as a gas pallette exploded in between him and the archer.

"Who are you?" Batman asked as he threw batarangs to the clone, who in returned just gave a cry and moved forward trying to punch the dark knight.

"Hahahaha wouldn't you want to know" the ginger teased he moved backwards away for Flash with his arms open, just in time Batman used the clones impulse to change his direction. Both boys collided with each other, the remaining boy distracted didn't see the archer throw an arrow to his chest which exploded into foam, as he fell backwards the three boys got caught in the sticky foam.

"Well, I didn't even see that coming" the gingerhead muttered.

"Thats because you got in my way!" The clone shouted trying to get free.

"YOUR WAY?! Last thing I knew, you crashed with me!" The first defended.

The atlantean only sighed.

"Start talking" Batman demanded ignoring the fight between the two trapped boys. "Bats is that a clone of Superman?!" Flash whisperred.

"Hey don't get all high and mighty I could defeat you all by myself", said the trapped speedster. "L, we are a team remember...Though we don't seem like much." The atlantean said.

The there leaguers stood there confused, batman glaring at the teens infront of him.

"We can't tell you everything... well at least for now." The speakers sounded.

"Dude! Don't you think its time for your 'robot toys' to make an entry?" The ginger screamed to the air.

They all shuddered at the cackle that followed. To big doors opened at each side of the room. Two robots entered with superman and canary almost unconscious trapped in their arms, the one that held superman had green glowing wrists...kryptonite.

From the other door a thirteen year old walked in, he had a hollow glove computer in his left arm and an annoyed expresión.

"My 'robot toys' did their job, why couldn't you make yours?" He said to L, S and W who were just about to complain, but before anyone could answer or complain Flash spoke..

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

############################################

"Oh you see, we are your doomsday." the raven haired spoke shortly and crossed his arms as he glared at his teammates.

The Leaguers stared wide eyed… "Kid you are clearly outnumbered and your robots over there are busy with two of our members, lets better stop this, let them go and explain what you just said because its not making any sen-" Green arrow words drifted aways as he starred at the boy that walked to his teammates and threw a vile in the foam. It started desintegrating right in the instant.

"-You are the ones not making any sense, For starters I don't think you had an invitation. As to who we are...I think it won't make any difference telling you. I'm Proyect Renegade, he is Project Lightning, Project Water and Project Superboy. We are weapons all created in this facility, Cadmus, and our goal is to destroy you in name of the Light." R finished with a grin.

The team was again standing tall and the heroes with two of their members unconscious decided it was best to capture them fast.

Both sides moved forward, just before the first impact the leaguers saw the boy named R nod to L, and they found themselves surrounded by 8 speedsters running around them. "Uh can can you do that too?" Green Arrow screamed trying to keep himself grounded. "NO!, but I think its not multiples of himself, he may be moving at a great speed that we see this many" Flash concluded. He then ran forward and got out, he grinned 'I knew it' but stopped as he found the place empty rather than the speedster, he then felt a touch in his shoulder, and turning around he found himself with a punch to his chin and a kick in his stomach which threw across the room and made him crash hard on the wall creating a dent. The young raven haired had appear from nowhere, Flash stood up cautiously looking at the boy bewilder, "D- did you just..?" He began clutching his stomach before standing up, he saw the boy looking slightly up, he was lucky he had super speed, because he had a second to move out of the way before the atlantean crashed down with his hydroswords in hand, they had sliced down the floor, he soon got up and charged at Flash.

Inside the tornado Green Arrow could not hold it any longer he was sent flying outside of it landing harshly on the floor just infront of superman's clone. Green arrow moved to take an arrow from his quiver and found everything was missing, soon enough his arrows and bows fell not too far away, 'damn' he thought as he moved out of the way when S threw a punch.

Batman used all of his effort to move to the side and get out of the tornado he then jumped out but was blocked, he heard several voices saying "ah ah detective you are staying here." Batman was sick of playing games, the tornado stopped as he found himself surrounded by 8 speedsters, he caught a glimpse of his two teammates fighting of the atlantean and the clone, but it soon ended as the tornado began again, he turned around and saw R grinning, "one on one?" He offered, and moved forward at almost an inhuman speed, throwing kicks and punches, while Batman dogded, he had to say he was truly impressed with the kid's ability, but it could not compare with years of experience, R threw a kick, he was blocked by Batman before he was knocked backwards, and directly followed by a kick to his stomach. Batman saw the boy getting up from the floor coughing a bit, 'Wow I may have miscalculated his capacities.' He thought as he got up. Batman narrowed his eyes behind his cowl. "Cadmus did this to you? They used you as lab rats for their experiments, why do you fight for them?" They boy seemed to think about it a second before answering, "Well, if it wasn't for Cadmus, S wouldn't be here, L would be dead by now, W will not be able to even stand, and In … if it wasn't for Cadmus I would be alone." He finished, his words were full of emotion though his face didn't show it. L had stopped running, fusing into one alone glaring at the bat, at the back you could see a heated fight between the others. "This is getting us nowhere." L spoked low, to which R nodded, soon enough there was a bipping noise coming from the hologlove "We have no time left, we're leaving" he said. The other two threw each leaguer far away and followed.

"WAIT WERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Flash said as he got up and headed to the door, the two giant robots had left Superman and Canary in the ground and finally deactivated releasing smoke in large amounts. An explosion sounded and the building shook.

"We should get going too." Batman said as he moved to an exit..

"Was it just me or the smallest of the four is like a mini batman?" Green Arrow commented.

"They are kids with powers!." Flash added.

"What exactly happened?" Black Canary asked as she rubbed her temple.

"We are not quite sure ourselves." Green Arrow said..

There was a large explosion followed by a large cloud of smoke and the sound of a crumbling building.

###############################################

Outside the warehouse in a hill the four boys stood watching the building they had come to know as home... in flames.

"YOU WERE GONNA BLOW THE PLACE! THE- THE ENTIRE FACILITY?! more than 500 millions there! ..." the speedster said throwing his hands in the air and turning away.. "The Light will have our heads!"

"As you said, R did it, we just followed orders." The superboy pointed at the youngest. He started walking away following the speedster.

The atlantean looked at the youngest and put a hand in his shoulder "R, you wouldn't have done it, if you didn't think it was not necessary." He turned away.. R stared for sometime longer, his blue eyes unmoving from the sight, "It's more like I hated the place." He whispered, and then turned away following his teammates. They needed to get to the shore.

The main doors of the building bursted open, the heroes coughed they had barely make it.. soon enough sirens filled the scene and the fireman worked to put off the fire.

"Well, we lost them.. and the building is in flames.." Flash commented as a matter of fact.

"Did you get it?" Batman asked to Superman. Superman nodded in return as he handed the dark knight a small vile with light blue liquid.

"Thats where we met the robots and the boy, that kid is dangerous, I couldn't take more samples." Superman finished.

"This will do." Batman said as he turned away just in time the batplane landed.

"SEE!" Green Arrow screamed, "They are too much alike!."

The others sighed.. and departed as well...

#############################################

 **"It's more like I hated the place." - R**


	4. Disagreements and Discoveries

**"Did you get it?" Batman asked to Superman. Superman nodded in return as he handed the dark knight a small vile with light blue liquid.**

 **"Thats where we met the robots and the boy, that kid is dangerous, I couldn't take more samples." Superman finished.**

 **"This will do." Batman said as he turned away just in time the batplane landed.**

 **"SEE!" Green Arrow screamed, "They are too much alike!."**

 **The others sighed.. and departed as well...**

* * *

In the shore three black bulletproof vans were waiting for the boys. As well as the head scientists of each crew.

R had gotten ready 3 motorcycles in advance, the speedster as always decided to run. It took about 10 minutes for them to get there, just in time.

When they got back they saw the angered faces of the scientists.

"Report now." The leader of crew R said stoically, his eyes calculating.

"WHAT IS THERE TO REPORT, THEY BLEW UP THE WHOLE FACILTY ALONG WITH ALL THE DATA WE HAD!" The leader of crew L shouted.

"It wasn't our choice, your so called 'leader of the four' simply did it!" Superboy countered..

All four scientists looked at the youngest.. R gave his boss a memory drive, "I stored the data of the facility along with the triple encripted files there- I didn't see them- The destruction of the building was necessary it was best the league didn't find out what was done there, The Light wouldn't be pleased if their secrets were exposed right..."

They all stared at the young boy, the leader of crew R laughed. "Sometimes I think my team and I exceeded ourselves with this boy."

The others grumble... "Anyway lets get you safe, tomorrow is the delivery." said the leader of crew W.

The scientists got into the first van, the boys in the second and guards filled the third….

Inside the second van everything was quiet, a window separated the boys from the driver and the guard in the front. The three battered teens S, L and W sat in one side and R in the other he was the only one that kept his uniform as neat as possible.

"I I can't believe how easy they go on you, I mean you blew millions with that facility and they leave you of the hook so easily, I bet if it had been any of us we would have gotten in real trouble." the clone said casually.

"Yes, but what I can't believe is that they chose a thirteen year old to lead." The ginger added..

"Oh and you're what a mature 15?!" The raven haired snapped, "I didn't choose to be in charge the Light decided it, if you have any complain then tell them." he dared.

"Team, perhaps we should calm down. It's been a troublesome night. Besides this was the first time we worked together, we need to get to know each other better to win next atlantean finished.. after that they all felt into silence..

"….You don't even know, the scientists may have left me of the hook... but the Light." R looked troubled as he held his knees close to his chest and his chin resting on top watching his holo-glove.

After some time in silence the speedster sighed heavily and extended his hand to the youngest. "I'm sorry I know you had a good reason for exploding the labs, we are a team and I will back you up man, I'm Lighting by the way, you know the one in charge of The Flash's doom, all that stuff we kept on hearing everyday." The raven haired starred for a while and cautiously extended his hand to shake the speedsters. "I'm Renegade, Batman's worst nightmare and leader of...well the group I guess." He smiled tiredly. "I'm Superboy." the clone said shortly, they all smiled, and "I'm Water"... "Wait -Water? Dude your guys didn't have too much of an imagination right" The speedster laugh. "You don't look like a Lightning." the clone added... and to that, the four boys laughed.

Its was the first time they interacted with each other, bonding not by their minds, but by their souls.

* * *

The members of the Light sat in a meeting room in an underground base at the outskirts of metropolis, they were waiting for the head scientists and their projects to arrive..

"This was not part of the deal" Luthor said as he rubbed his temple, he had invested a bunch of money in the facility and it was rumbles now.

"Hahaha, you have to admit it was fun." Klarion clapped.

"It is better that way, the information cannot be leaked. Besides, Dr. Luke, the leader of Crew R said the boy copied all the files in a memory drive and handed it to him." Said the Brain.

"Mr. Luthor it is only a small sacrifice for a better cause." Said Vandal Savage.

"Still R acted un-accordingly, they should have been able to defeat the league, secure the facility and leave." Said Ra's Al Ghul.

"Well if you look at it that way Dr. Luke decided to leave them there to fight." Queen Bee added.

"The League found the way underground, all the information could have been in their hands by now, if it was not for the boy." The Brain countered.

The heated debate continued for 3 more minutes, each giving their points of view until Vandal Savage slammed a fist in the table, silencing everybody in the room.

"Enough!...R will be punished for the lack of efficiency leading the team and exploding the lab. And we will have to keep a close eye on Dr. Luke " Vandal finished.

Nobody dare to disagree... and so they waited for their 'guests' to arrive.

* * *

At the watchtower…

Batman type furiously in the keyboard, while the Scarlett speedster flashed from time to time to get viles and microscopes, they were both investigating the sample Superman had gotten.

"I don't even know what this is." Flash said while looking at a tiny drop of sample in the microscope. "Its foreign thats for sure." Batman said as he typed in the computer.

The doors slid open as Canary entered the lab. "Had any luck?" She said, she had bandages in her arms and favored a leg more than the other while standing. "None" said Flash sighing "Feeling better?" He added.. She slumped her shoulders a but, and sat down at the nearest chair. "Physically yes, its the job after all…. But mentally, I just can't see who would dare to do that to kids, or even create a clone. They seemed so normal-" Flash snorted.. "Normal as super-powered teens can be… One is a clone with super strength and possibly every other power superman possess, the other has gills, bet they aren't just for show, he could use those sword like he was born with them, there's even a speedster! They reproduced my formula, what if there are many more?, and you saw the youngest, there is something really wrong with him, I couldn't even see him just before I felt an inhuman kick punch I don't know, but he sent my flying!" "You don't even have to tell me about him.." She said grimly.

To that Batman stopped typing and turning around he asked.. "What happened before you got captured?" "Oh yeah were did the huge robots come from." Flash added.

Canary looked at them and started..

"As you said , there is something wrong with that kid especially. Superman and I descended to level 4, we entered a laboratory, thats where we got the sample, I took a box that was filled with 4 viles of different colored liquids. Superman took the blue one to see it closely, thats the one you have there. Something came flying making the box explode. As the smoke dissipated the boy was leaning against the door smiling, he told us something that it was too much of a secret to be known but he would give us a clue… I don't even know what clue did he meant, he didn't give us any as the two giant robots appeared and we started fighting, soon we were down, the last thing I remember is being carried by one of the huge robots, down on an elevator.

" A clue huh?" Flash said rubbing his chin… "The vile Superman got, he could've easily take it away while you were unconscious, that's the clue he meant." Batman said and turned away to look in the microscope.

The other two heroes soon realized it too. "Wait, does that mean the little one is on our side?" Flash said quickly. "Not surely, but he may want us to find out, maybe they need help," Canary said hopefully. "Or maybe he finds it fun.." Batman said stoically as he turned to the computer looking for a new possible compound.

* * *

 **"You don't look like a Lightning." -S**


	5. Guidance

**" A clue huh?" Flash said rubbing his chin… "The vile Superman got, he could've easily take it away while you were unconscious, that's the clue he meant." Batman said and turned away to look in the microscope.**

 **The other two heroes soon realized it too. "Wait, does that mean the little one is on our side?" Flash said quickly. "Not surely, but he may want us to find out, maybe they need help," Canary said hopefully. "Or maybe he finds it fun.." Batman said stoically as he turned to the computer looking for a new possible compound.**

* * *

"Stay put until further notice.." A guard said as he guided S, L and W behind two huge metallic doors. The place was huge, their future home. It was big, everything was gray, black and white, they had a sofa set, four rooms , a modern kitchen, a huge training area, a gym, and many more stuff. The boys would have been gaping and excited, but they were worried for their leader. As soon as they got to the base, Ras Al Ghul called each crew leader except for the leader of crew R inside a room to discuss buisseness. Soon enough Vandal Savage and Lex Luthor appeared, they said they had other plans, a long talk with Dr. Luke and a punishment for R, both for their lack of efficiency and judgment. The other boys tried to argue against it, seeing R tense at the statement, but it was to no avail they soon were separated. Now they were waiting in their "home" for R to show up.

The guard turned to leave. "WAIT! Were is R?!" L said, the guard smirked and turned around a bit, "Renegade is undergoing 'Guidance'."

"Can you tell us what is that exactly?" Water said.

"All you need to know is 1) Your leader will learn not to fail again the missions even if it costs him his life. And 2) You should better behave and never undergo 'Guidance' if you can." With that he left and the metallic doors closed harshly.

S went to try and open them but they didn't even budge.. 'thats weird, its like my strength is gone' he thought "Its locked, and I can't even move it." He concluded. "AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG?!" L said snarking.

"Lightning enough, all we can do now is wait for the outcome, you heard what the guard said, its better if we never undergo guidance." Water sighed.. "OH! And is it fair for R to go through that, we couldn't stop those Leaguers, if we had, there wouldn't be a reason for R to blow up the entire damn building.. forget it i'll be in my room." And with that he zoomed to his room, which had a neat L engraved in the door.

"You know… he has a point. If we had stopped them this wouldn't have happened." S said with his arms crossed, he then walked to his room. Water sighed and turned to leave to his assigned space too.

* * *

"….Atlantean sorcery." Batman concluded, as he showed Aquaman the blue vile, the king stared at it wide eyed, as well as the other members of the league that were currently in the watchtower's meeting room. "Are you sure" Wonderwoman said. Batman nodded and soon tapped a few keys. A screen displayed in the center of the table. "Over millennia, inhabitants of each city-state evolved, with many of them evolving features similar to those of aquatic animals such as fish, cetaceans and squid. The vile contains the substance that enhances the atlanteans' traits. They could be given to a human being at a high risk but it is possible for him to develop the same evolutions." Batman said as he noted in the screen each of the studies made by him and flash.

"Wait, so one of the kids you mentioned is now an atlantean due to that formula?" Green Arrow said amazed. "But you said it was sorcery, thats like magic right?" He continued to which the king of the sees answered while looking at the vile. " _Magic can be considered a substance and sorcery the manipulation of that substance. But how did they get it?" "It seems as if they have been working on it since a long time now.. The substance seemed like one of the firsts developed, that was about 5 to 6 years ago, we are not quite sure ourselves." Flash said, it was weird seeing a serious speedster for too long, the other leaguers could only judge it was not an easy matter. "Those kids may have been trapped for years." Black Canary concluded._

 _Superman thought about it for a while, letting the information sink… ' atlantean sorcery' he then moved on "Uh Batman what about the clue do you really think the boy is only playing tricks, or is he on our side." He said…_

 _Batman answered, "Renegade as he calls himself is not a lead to be trusted but he is everything we have until now." "So are we gonna play his game?" Green Arrow said snarkly. "For now, yes. Until we get another lead." Batman glared. The objective was clear… Finding the origin of the atlantean sorcery that CADMUS acquired to create the formula._

* * *

It was 1:00 am when L heard the metallic doors opened, he had been starring at the ceiling waiting for R to appear, he could not sleep, even though R and him didn't get along at first and they only met each other in person some hours ago, he felt as if they were long-lost brothers. He got up and headed for the door. "R!" He called as he saw the small teen walk and stand inside the room, he didn't ushered a word or acknowledged his teammates as each got out of their rooms.

The raven haired had a gnome in his shoulder, his eyes were dull, he was shaking slightly and was soaking wet. The guard smirked, grabbed the creature and left, the metallic doors closing again. L got infront of his leader, his eyes went wide seeing the bruises and slashes in the boy's body, he didn't want to touch his friend afraid of hurting him more. "..R?" He tried again his voice just above whispered.

The silence hung in the place for bit until R's eyes closed and he collapsed in the gingers arms. "Renegade!" "R!" The three boys screamed and got around the youngest not knowing what to do.

"He has advance healing factor, he should be physically fine in a day." A speaker announced, the boys glared to the floor, the voice was Luthors, they couldn't go against their masters. S picked R in bridal style and took him to the bedroom R was assigned, it had a nice letter infront as the others in there doors. Lightning and Water followed, getting towels in their way and a first aid kit.

They wrapped the boy up, not talking to each other as they did, each had his own different thoughts swimming through, but they could all agree in one thought above all 'why hadn't it been them'. A weak but firm voice caught their attention, R was awake and was starring intently at them " ….L, S, W, get out and rest we have a mission in 3 hours." They stared at first…..and then their anger could be seen within miles. "A mission. In just 3 hours. And you in this condition, what are they thinking!" L said. R sat up a bit and watched for a bit. S was glaring at the floor his hands in fists, and W had a face mixed in between pity and anger. "Aren't we, their valuable weapons?" S added. Water looked as if he was going to say something, but stopped as the firm order from their leader was given in a voice that was clear on edge "I SAID GET OUT!"

…The three other stared slightly wide-eyed for a while… A 'fine' was heard then from the speedster as he flashed to his room. The other two nodded grimly and headed out. Leaving the raven haired alone as he laid on his bed, thoughts swimming through his head, R extended his hand infront wincing in pain, 'YOU BETTER DECIPHER IT DETECTIVE' he thought grinning, and then drifted into sleep.

* * *

Four bodies in four different places… All well-known scientists, had been assassinated without anybody knowing how…

A ginger boy, wearing a pair of sneakers, jeans, a green shirt, a blue jacket and a cap, stood out of an alley leaving the corpse of the his creator in the floor. His green eyes looked indifferently at the man. "Sorry Bob, I had orders, and thats the first thing you taught me remember… 'obey the order, L'."

Flashback

A thirteen year old boy screamed, his green eyes tearing up as the sixth wave of electricity cursed through his body, he was not able to run 500 laps in 1 minute and that was considered as disobedience, it also meant…. punishment. The man who was in charge of him, smiled and repeated everytime the electricity stopped… 'Obey the order L.' They made him run everyday, giving him insane goals, too many laps in short amounts of time… and every time he failed, history would repeat himself.. 'Obey the order, L.'

End flashblack

S, dressed in jeans a black t-shirts and tennis shoes, cracked his fists, 'hm that was easy enough, it seems as if my powers are back now.' He thought watching the body of the leader scientist of crew S writhed in pain, as his bones had been crushed. He soon gave his last breath not before cursing, "Y-You useless clone.. Af-after all, you are not will not e-ever be Superman, not - not even the shade of it., darn it." Superboy glared he would soon become better than Superma, he then turned around leaving the lifeless body in the apartment.

Water had always enjoyed the sea, he was sure he enjoyed it before he became a weapon, a project, a killer. He moved the lifeless body of the scientist in between some rocks by the shore and began covering him. Drowning a simple human was an easy task, the mission was indeed easy as R had said, but the thought of him assassinating somebody was something that disconcerted him. He had fulfill his mission the Light wanted to cut the loose ends, the guards and other member took care of the other scientists, while they had the 'gift' as Queen Bee said, to get revenge against their crew leaders because of the times suffered. He was not a killer… he had no other options right… he had suffered in a greater scale for much more time, he almost died plenty of them… he was indeed not a killer… it was justice.

R stood infront of Dr. Luke's study, he knew what he had to do, and he knew Dr. Luke was aware of his presence and motive. He made his way inside and saw the man sitting behind his desk, a cup to tea in hand. "Renegade." He acknowledged. "The time has come doctor." R said calmly. "Indeed it has." The scientist said as he stood up and walked forward and hugged the boy. "R.. I need you to do something." He began and whispered something int he boy's ear. At which the young one nodded once and returned the hug, before moving the knife to the scientist throat and with a clean slash everything was over.

"LUKE EVANS, JOSH DANIELS, PETER BARK, AND GERALD WOODS, ALL ACREDITED SCIENTISTS WERE ASSASSINATED TODAY IN VARIOUS PARTS OF THE COUNTRY, TWO OUTSIDE THEIR PLACES AND TWO IN THEIR RESPECTIVES HOMES. WE HAVE YET NOT RECEIVED MANY INFORMATION ABOUT THE CASE, IN WHICH THE POLICE AND EXPERTS ARE WORKING ON. WE WILL BE SURE TO KEEP YOU UPDATED. THIS IS MARY LOCKE IN GOTHAM NEWS"

* * *

 **"AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG?!" -L**


	6. The Masters

**"LUKE EVANS, JOSH DANIELS, PETER BARK, AND GERALD WOODS, ALL ACCREDITED SCIENTISTS WERE ASSASSINATED TODAY IN VARIOUS PARTS OF THE COUNTRY, TWO OUTSIDE THEIR PLACES AND TWO IN THEIR RESPECTIVES HOMES. WE HAVE NOT YET RECEIVED MANY INFORMATION ABOUT THE CASE, IN WHICH THE POLICE AND EXPERTS ARE WORKING ON. WE WILL BE SURE TO KEEP YOU UPDATED. THIS IS MARY LOCKE IN GOTHAM NEWS."**

* * *

The Billionaire Bruce Wayne narrowed his eyes slightly watching the news on the tv, while drinking his coffee. His butler stood behind him, "Master Bruce, do you think it has anything to do with the boys you've been looking." The billionaire answered "I don't know for sure Alfred, but if it does we may be able to connect some dots and get to them."

It had been 5 days since their encounter with the boys. Nothing else was known about them. Aquaman took the task of seeking the source of the substance The Light had gotten in Atlantis. Not knowing much more, the other Leaguers had occupied themselves with outer space mission, global mission and looking for any other clue about the boys.

Bruce stood up and headed to the bat cave. The news he had just heard, having to do with scientists that were killed the same day, was more than just a coincidence and he had the slight hope it had to do with the four. He sat infront of the bat computer adding the information they knew till now.

 _Project: Water_

 _Name: unknown_

 _Age: unknown_ (teenage years)

 _Race: (Before) Human / Atlantean_

 _Ability: Hidrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Atlantean evolution, master fighting skills, masters water bearers._

 _Origins: unknown_

 _Additional data: part of The Light_

 _._

 _Project: Superboy_

 _Name: unknown_

 _Age: unknown_ _(teenage years)_

 _Race: kriptonian_

 _Ability: super strength, invulnerability, other Kriptonian abilities (Possible)_

 _Origins: cloned_

 _Additional data: part of The Light, genetic clone of Superman_

 _._

 _Project: Lightning_

 _Name: unknown_

 _Age: unknown_ _(teenage years)_

 _Race: human/ speedster_

 _Ability: superspeed, multiplication_

 _Origins: unknown_

 _Additional data: part of The Light, experimented with a variable of Flash's formula (possible)_

 _._

 _Project: Renegade_

 _Name: unknown_

 _Age: unknown_

 _Race: human (possible)_

 _Ability:_

 _…._

Bruce stopped and began thinking, he was not sure about any of the information concerning the boy. He had display master hacking skills, along with fighting knowledge, but he was not sure if the robots were already programed before by scientists in case of an emergency, and the testimony Flash, Superman and Black Canary had given was full of gapes, the other leaguers themselves were not sure what had happened.

The billionaire rubbed his temple and looked at the clock, he had to go to Wayne Industries, with that he stood up and headed upstairs.

* * *

Groans could be heard along with shouts and commands. Training day…..The four boys were currently fighting Klarion, they were engaged in a heated battle for 4 minutes till now. The spiteful psycophath laughed as he trapped W in a red tornado, grinning he then turned his attention at the other 3, L and R were holding unto S as another tornado tried to trap him as W. Klarion readied an energy blast and fired.

R felling something coming, his instincts kicked in and dodged away, the blast collided with L and pushed him and S inside the second tornado. "Ha! Clever leader, would have never thought you'd leave them behind" Klarion clapped in amusement. R stood forward in a fighting stance, "I didn't leave them behind, don't underestimate us." he said confidently.

R took out two escrima sticks that were given to him the day of their first real mission. Klarion smirked, "Do you really think you can do any harm with that?" R launched forward swinging right, he frowned as he connected with nothing but thin air, he dodged the next blast that followed. R launched again and again in a great speed, following the same pattern, blasts hitting the object that were behind R as he dodged. They got near the tornado that was keeping W trapped. R then threw a punch and surprisingly it connected, the witch boy was clearly not used to dodge high speed and deadly attacks. R grinned, Klarion screamed in surprise and slight pain just in time as W got out of the tornado and grabbed him, trapping Klarionin his arms. R wasted no time in throwing one escrima stick to a box which was the only place without signals of blasts or fight.

S and L were both ready for the signal, as Superboy heard the escrima stick hitting something he grabbed L and catapult him to the direction. The cat had jumped out of the box and was caught in mid air by the speedster. "HA GOTCHA KITTY." he teased.

The tornadoes had stopped and before Klarion could asses the situation he was thrown to superboy and his beloved cat was in W's hands. "You fools!" He began, the red glowing energy was oozing out of his hands. He gave a psychotic laughter "HAHAHAAHAHA—" but was soon cut off as W electrocuted the cat before he could transform into anything. The which boy soon realized his anchor to earth was being severed. He glared at R who was standing infront, L by his side, both looking at him with a satisfactory grin.

It was not funny at all for the lord of chaos...

* * *

"That was satisfactory." Queen Bee said as she watched behind the window at the fight that had just played in the training wing. Vandal Savage, and Lex Luthor were watching too, both soon left the scene as they had no critic or objection, the boys had done it well. Ra's Al Ghul instead narrowed his eyes it appeared they didn't have much trouble handling the situation with Klarion.

The training session was over. Ra's Al Ghul saw the angry sorcerer grab his cat and teleport away. Queen Bee had left at that point and before the four boys could get out of the training area, he stepped inside, stopping the boys celebration..

As soon as S, L, R and W, saw Ra's Al Ghul they quickly stood in a line straight and remained silent, you could see the ghost smiles behind though. "It was indeed a great display of your powers and abilities." The demon head commented at which R answered with a 'Thankyou Master' for the team.

"Still… it seems unclear to me, how you were capable of handling this situation so easily and not achieving the same results with the heroes." The man searched each face, seeing confusion and tints of shame in the young ones.

R stood infront "It was my fault, for not being able to make the right plan and choices… I failed the Light" he said not making eye contact.

"I'm well aware of that Renegade, and I'm sure you won't be making the same mistakes after the punishment of the first day, though what I want to know is why couldn't you bring down the leaguers as you did so easily here."

The speedster rubbed the back of his neck "Well…. There was more than one opponent at that time."

"As I am aware, the kriptonian and the woman were unconscious, the scarlet speedster and the archer were down for a minute. That left you with enough time to beat one non-powered opponent." Ra's added.

Water was not sure about the real reasons about the explosion and the events that night, but he trusted R. Watching the younger's slight discomfort he intervened rapidly… "We are still inexperienced, although we had been taught fighting skills and many other knowledges it seems as we haven't master them enough. We underestimated the League and got confident, that allowed the heroes to recover, we were soon overpowered. Renegade had no other option as to order a withdrawal as we couldn't stop the heroes."

The clone grumbled a bit but nodded slightly understanding the situation. The speedsters face was red in shame, maybe some of it was true but not all of it. R looked to W with an unreadable expression and relaxed a bit. Ra's eyes were on W, his narrowed eyes looking for any suspicious hint, but soon nodded once and turned to leave.

All Light members had left to that point leaving the four boys to hit the showers and change out of their black training uniform.

* * *

L stretched his arms and called for R "HEY REN, would you mind getting your butt kicked in COD after we change?"

To that the raven haired boy smirked "You seem overly confident about winning against me, wanna bet?"

"Lightning, I think it is not wise going against R in the field." W warned.

"HA! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY BUBBLES?! THAT I CAN'T WIN AGAINST BABY R HERE?" L mocked.

"HEY!" R called.

Before the clone could comment he was grabbed by the speedster "Supey is with me see, we are gonna kick your butt." With that both L and S entered the changing area leaving W and R behind.

It was the opportunity Water was waiting for, and with that he placed a hand in R's shoulder, getting the younger's attention. "I do not intend for you to explain your true reasons, but this is not a burden you should carry alone."

R turned away staring at the changing area hearing Lightnings bragging about his COD abilities to Superboy. They had come a long way till now, in such a short time they had become a family… his only family. He looked at W his eyes narrowing slightly and said, "Taking down the enemy is part of the gig. I'll strive to be ….more accurate." W frowned clearly not understanding, he left it there as the younger boy turned to leave. The atlantean knew R was surely hiding something, and he was sure it had to be big, he decided to keep a close eye on his leader.

.

Some minutes after, he four boys were seated in the living room in front of a giant plasma tv L had managed to get almost the same amount of kills as R. He was so close to victory.. in 3, 2, 1

"AAAAAHH I WOOOON! THE GREAT LIGHTNING DEFEATED THE TECH MASTER!" he shouted throwing his hands in the air. He rapidly turned to the youngest. "So R what did you thi-" Renegades boy's body language was stoic and he was silent as if paying attention to an unseen command, his control had been left alone in the floor in front of him…. R then announced in a stern command, "We have a mission, be ready in five." And with that he stood up.

R could only know when the next mission would be, but not much detail about it. S, L and W sure knew that R had secret talents and abilities, and he wouldn't tell or talk much about what he could do. Still they knew their masters would contact them by R, it was some sort of mental link, or as R had explained.. His knowledge came from a master computer held in the Lights secret base and only the allowed information they decided to disclose was what he knew. R had also mentioned that there was a limited amount of new information that could be disclosed every time, and if the limits were surpassed he would get terrible migraines.

Soon the four boys were in a dark room infront of seven giant screens, their masters watching their every move.. They had geared up and were currently waiting for instructions.

Their bonding time was over, in missions they were no more than just weapons created for the sole purpose of defeating the League.

* * *

 **"You seem overly confident about winning against me, wanna bet?" -R**


	7. The Mission

**R then announced in a stern command, "We have a mission, be ready in five." And with that he stood the four boys were in a dark room infront of seven giant screens, their masters watching their every move.. They had geared up and were currently waiting for instructions.**

 **Their bonding time was over, in missions they were no more than just weapons created for the sole purpose of defeating the League.**

* * *

 _The zeta-tube came to life at the watchtower… "AQUAMAN 06." The king of Atlantis came out of the light with a troubled expression. Soon Flash passed by, eating some chips, seeing Aquaman he swallowed quickly and said, "Have you found any lead? Where the substance came from?."_

 _"_ _There hasn't been any lead, but we are investigating every resource facility and sorcerer in Atlantis. Perhaps we should call for a meeting" Aquaman responded._

 _Now Twelve members of the league were seated in the Watchtower's meeting room, silence hung in the place for a bit, Aquaman then stood, surveying each leaguers face… Flash - Green Lantern - Red Tornado - Green Arrow - Captain Marvel - Batman - Martian Manhunter - Superman - Wonderwoman - Black Canary - Doctor Fate, each giving their attention to the king of the seas._

 _Aquaman explained the situation to all the leaguers, getting into details about the search groups that were formed and the lists of possible suspects. "The soldiers are doing there best effort in finding the seller of the substance. Queen Mera also studied it, It is indeed part atlantean sorcery though she also said it had an additional mixture though in a very small quantity, a mutant factor, an upgrade to a normal atlantean enhancing force and intelligence."_

 _"_ _A mutating compound that enhances force and intelligence then.— can that be?!" Flash said looking at Batman._

 _The dark knight nodded and soon deployed a screen of images of a red substance and a muscle bald man. "Bane's Neo-esteroid is the only known substance that can upgrade DNA with a low risk of permanent damage, it also increases durability. I've been keeping tags on_ Santa Prisca, the world-wide producer of the illegal super steroid Venom, its seems it has ceased all shipping of the drug, despite the fact that the facility seems to be producing the steroid at full capacity."

 _"_ _Well the W kid did seem a permanent mutant if you ask me." Green Arrow muttered earning a glare from the king of the seas._

 _"_ _That must be where CADMUS comes in then, thats what the kids said right, they were weapons created by CADMUS for The Light." Green Arrow commented rapidly._

 _"_ _So they are indeed in their side and are to be treated as enemies." Wonder Woman said._

 _"_ _No, not necessarily." Batman interjected._

 _"_ _Wait! Am I really hearing this, Batman you are defending them?" Green Lantern almost half-laughed._

 _"_ _You heard them yourself Batman, they called themselves weapons created to destroy us." Superman said grimly._

 _"_ _I believe they are just misguided kids.." Black Canary said._

 _"_ _I agree, children can be easily misguided, and as you have said before they grew there all this time." Martian Manhunter said calmly._

 _A debate had started on whether to trust them or not, Batman soon silenced everybody. "We are not here to judge right now on trust._ We need to infiltrate the prison, figure out what is going on, and report." "Maybe it may be nothing but If it really is something we should check it out, maybe its part of the clue the kid told you." Flash reasoned, speaking to Black Canary and Superman.

"We are leaving now." Martian Manhunter said. And the other nodded, and so, six members of the League departed for Santa Prisca.

* * *

 _"_ _Sooo all we have to do is wait for the shipment to be ready, in the helicopter and leave? LAAAMEEEE." the speedster exclaimed._

 _"_ _We cannot go against the Light's orders. This umm 'venom' appears to be of great importance to them." W reminded._

 _The four boys were surrounding a helicopter in Santa Prisca as members of the Kobra cult filled the helicopter. The crated contained viles of kobra venom enhanced with the Blockbuster formula of CADMUS._

 _"_ _Don't sweat it dude, we'll have plenty of fun when the real owner of the factory arrives." R grinned._

 _"_ _Oh the 'EL LUCHADOR' guy.. i'm sure it won't be hard, he should be running far away from here knowing that we came to retrieve the cargo." L said and soon enough gunshots filled the air, the four then turned their attention to the jungle that surrounded them._

 _S grinned and cracked his knuckles."Finally we get some real action." He said. R readie his scrims sticks and called at his speedster partner, "Funny thing is, that he doesn't know we are the ones responsible for the retrieval."_

 _Many armed men started shooting at the ones filling the cargo. "PROTECT THE CARGO!" R ordered. W created a medium sized shield protecting the helicopter. R got between Bane's army and their suppliers and began to divert the bullets with his scrima sticks as if it was nothing. L had taken the offensive task along with S both disarming man by man and taking their weapons._

 _"_ _Told you this mission is too easy.." L sighed as he saw the unconscious 'army'. He scoffed._

 _A deep laughter was heard and heavy footsteps made their way to them, it was Bane he looked animalistic his eyes wide and veins along his arms, the red liquid flowing to his neck."Such clever niños, but I can't let you leave with my product."_

 _With that he jumped and tackled Superboy punching him twice before the clone turned things over. W soon joined trying to contain Bane and the incoming new soldiers. L seemed eager to help and would of dashed off if not for the command his leader had given him. "We need to move the cargo inside the helicopter, ASAP."_

 _Seeing R's anxious expression L could only imagine the reason he felt that way… Guidance had sure left a bad taste not only in Renegade but in the others as well. T_ he speedster nodded and flashed to help move the boxes. R got inside the helicopters cabin, surveying the area outside, things were moving a bit slow for his liking but, the mission was aiming for success till now….. He grinned relief flooding his face, until it was soon gone seeing the radar in the board reading six incomings from the sky, he looked above and cursed punching the red button at his right.

Outside the helicopter L had finished his task, seeing the helicopter blades staring to move he gave and odd look 'is he leaving alone?' The members of the Kobra cult started running to the jungle and some started shooting at the sky, the speedster directed his sight and his eyes widen… Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern descending, with his ring the space cop had created a platform in which Batman, Flash, Aquaman, stood, they were getting closer to ground level, though the gunshots were delaying their descent. Lighting watched his other two teammates looking at the descending heroes with equal expressions. Bane had been thrown to a tree, he rendered unconscious and at least 30 soldiers where scattered around them. The speedster wasted no more time, dashing into the helicopter's cabin.

"YO REN! We've got League company what should we-" L stopped as he felt the dangerous aura emitting form his young leader walking past him with his knuckles turned into tight fists.

* * *

R analize the situation, Green Lantern had created a shield also, protecting them form the gunshots. He swiftly ran to the clone and screamed "Superboy!" His teammate caught up fast creating a leverage to catapult his leader upward. The Leaguers didn't have much time to do anything as they saw the teenage boy being launched in the air, and in less than a second he had gotten to their height and threw many black spherical devices which exploded instantly, sending the Leaguers falling downward, he kept looking at them as he fell 'I won't go there again, I don't want to have to go through torture again, I will complete this mission' Water caught him easily and the four got into a fighting stance waiting for the smoke to clear a bit, or thats what S, L, and W had in mind. R rushed forward vanishing into the smoke. One by one Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and Flash were taken out of the smoke and thrown infront of the other three who stood bewildered at first but rushed to fight them with all their might.

'I won't let R suffer alone again'/ 'He shouldn't be the one facing everyones mistakes' / 'he is just human and a kid after all'. The thoughts motivated the three into giving their best to complete the mission. They were after all a team.

Meanwhile in the half-dissipated cloud Batman glared dangerously at the boy infront of him.

"Guess you did figured part of the clue at least detective." R commented "A little sooner than expected." His knuckles turned white as he gripped the sticks hardly.

"What are you intending to do?" Batman asked cautiously, at which silence hung for a bit until the younger answered snarkly "Getting the mission done, its pretty obvious don't you think."

The bat glared, "Your try to kill us, give us information, leak clues, work for the bad guys, care for others, killing…What's your game, " R opened his mouth but soon closed it. 'What am I trying to do' he looked above and closed his eyes, taking a deep calming breath he launched to the dark knight.

The battle continued, each side not giving up, the Kobra cult had joined the fight and Bane along with the soldiers had fled the place. Mammoth, and Shimmer had appeared and joined the fight alongside Water and Superboy, getting the upper hand in the fight.

Batman and Renegade had been going for almost an 10 minutes now.. each acknowledged the others strength and capabilities and neither would give in. Batman aimed a punch to the boys torso and it connected, surprisingly, the boy was thrown to the other side, the boys stopped fighting. L W, and S surrounded him, shielding him from the others as he regained posture. Their leader sat up and grabbed his head with one hand, he said nothing for a while, L, S and W knew that it meant… their masters were talking, but the leaguers stood bewilder.

"UM… WHAT HAPPENED WHAT IS HE DOING?" Flash asked quietly.

R then talked grimly…. "They want us there in 10 or will consider the mission failed, I am to receive punishment for my lack of…of efficiency." He swayed dangerously as he got up, they all saw then how vulnerable he could be.

* * *

 **10_**

L couldn't take it longer he directed his attention to the Leaguers infront… "YOU KNOW, YOU CALL YOURSELF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE, HELPING PEOPLE IS PART OF THE GIG RIGHT…"

"-L" R tried stopping the speedster.

"NO! ITS UNFAIR, HAVE YOU 'HEROES' THOUGHT THAT MAYBE YOUR ACTS OF 'JUSTICE' DESTROY OTHER PEOPLES LIVES, YOU HURT OTHERS AND STILL ACT HIGH AND MIGHTY, R IS GOING TO-"

"-L STOP NOW!" R said dangerously.

 **9_**

"Lighting you'll get in trouble too." Water reasoned.

"I don't care… R IS GOING TO BE PUNISHED AGAIN LAST TIME HE SHOWED UP WITH BRUISES AND SLASHES ALL OVER HIS BODY FOR THE LAST MISSIONS FAILURE, IF YOU CALL YOURSELF HEROES START HELPING THE RIGHT-"

 **8_**

SLAP, the shocked faces of the league could only add to the ones of the speedster, as he fell to the ground, his cheek burning and R standing infront of him, he looked utterly pissed and his cheeks were on fire. "Get in the helicopter NOW" he ordered sternly.. L not knowing how to react did as he was told, S and W soon followed, lifting it from the ground the helicopter was rising ready to leave.

 **7_**

Green Lantern encased it in a green box, but soon it shattered. The heroes looked at the space cop as he groaned, eyes widening as they saw the kid had moved 5 meters in a millisecond and punched him in the gut. The lantern fell over unconscious.

 **6_**

Martian Manhunter tried to render him unconscious by mind-blasting him, but one look, and the martian screamed and fell to the ground. Aquaman ran to the kid and din't stand a chance against the deadly skills that rivaled and maybe even surpass Batman.

 **5_**

Flash and Batman remained stoic, watching the seen unfold and did nothing to stop the kid, he looked exhausted and distressed indeed. Lightings words made some effect on them and did not continue attacking. A silent understanding was made and neither side did nothing.

 **4_**

The helicopter flew 20 meters above ground, R shot a line which Superboy grabbed and started pulling him up. They left the two leaders standing there and the other three unconscious ones, along with many scattered soldiers and many thoughts in their mind.

 **3_**

As soon as R got inside the helicopter his legs gave out, and he breath heavily. An uncomfortable silence remained the whole ride, but along with it relief…. They had somehow done it, with S and W's power and support, L's rant and propositional logic, R's skills and endurance and the Leagues….. pity? … no it didn't feel like that.. It was an unsaid response to Lightnings words, a silent promise to all of them, they were going to save them.

 **2_**

The chamber opened and the helicopter landed at the base. Seven bulky men started taking the crates out checking the viles and taking them to the laboratory.

 **1_**

R made his way to the computer, lighting up the seven screens contacting their leaders.

 **0_**

The screens lighted up. The mission had been called success and therefore nobody received any kind of punishment, after disclosing the events they were even congratulated by some of the Light members. The Light stated that two times now the League had almost stopped their plans, they are now a nuisance and a threat that will have to be dealt with soon with that the team headed to their base.

* * *

A heavy silence hung in their place, not even the tv had been on. Instead of celebrating their successful mission each boy took a side of the cave, Superboy aiming for the gym to destroy some punching bags. Water had gone to his favorite place for a swim, he needed to relax. L had taken over the kitchen making a baloney 40cm sized sandwich, he was low on fuel but he was not so hungry, from there he could see R in the living room sitting in the couch, they were all in civies now. He had to admit he always felt that way, S, W and himself would get along just fine, and each individually with R, but when they were a 'team' R would not be himself, we became a deadly weapon.

L began making more sandwiches things needed to lighten up. He made his way to the couch sitting beside the raven haired, he offered R a 10cm sandwich which the other took after sometime. They ate in silence for a while, S and W made their way to the living room, each with a sandwich of their own.. After the mission they were not completely together but they were not completely apart.

R sighed, "Guys I I'm sorry- for everything." He said looking to his sneakers.

"Being the leader is tough." Superboy commented.

"Ren, I know I went way of board today, but I couldn't keep silent knowing that my best friend was going to suffer again." R's eyes widened at the words 'best friend' it seemed so foreign to him, yet it warmed his heart. He gave a tiny smile.

"Todays events are a reason to celebrate and not to sulk. We succeeded" W concluded and they all smiled..

* * *

 **"Todays events are a reason to celebrate and not to sulk. We succeeded" -W**


	8. Next Mission

**R sighed, "Guys I I'm sorry- for everything." He said looking to his sneakers.**

 **"Being the leader is tough." Superboy commented.**

 **"Ren, I know I went way of board today, but I couldn't keep silent knowing that my best friend was going to suffer again." R's eyes widened at the words 'best friend' it seemed so foreign to him, yet it warmed his heart. He gave a tiny smile.**

 **"Todays events are a reason to celebrate and not to sulk." W concluded and they all smiled..**

* * *

 _"FOUR BOYS" STORY DATA_

 _THE LIGHT: a council made up of six self-proclaimed enlightened members. Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage, Queen Bee, Klarion, Ra's Al Ghoul, The Brain. They worked with CADMUS in order to create the perfect weapons resulted from genetic engineering, biochemical engineering, robotics, nano-robotics, and techno-sorcery, created for the sole purpose of defeating the League. They are called "masters" by R, L, W, and S. They chose R as the leader. Their true purpose is still unclear…_

 _RENEGADE: known better as R, a thirteen year old boy, slight, lean, well-toned build with short black hair and dark blue eyes.. He was kidnapped by CADMUS and experimented on by scientists known as Crew R, the head scientist Luke Evans did see him as a son, and entrusted him with a secret and a mission he now carries alone without anyone else knowing, though Water suspects something is going on. He has demonstrated, deadly fighting skills combining martial arts and gymnastics, high IQ, master hacking abilities, stronger than an average human but not considered meta, stealth factor, healing factor and ability with any type of weapon, the origins of some factors are unclear. He hates being seen as weak, believes in true justice, cares for his friends and see everybody that truly cares for him as family. Though he may be cold sometimes he likes to joke around and be as any normal kid. His destined goal is defeating the Dark Knight of Gotham._

 _WATER: referred as W, he has light blond hair, deep brown skin, pale green eyes, and a lean build. As any training atlantean he possesses black, eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms that glow a bright blue when using his powers. Water was kidnapped by CADMUS who_ got a substance from Atlantis, combined it with Kobra venom and created the atlantean traits enhancing formula or ATEF. _Renegade once mentioned that Water wasn't able to walk before. He is a skilled fighter, knows hidrokinesis, electrokinesis, posses Atlantean evolution, and is particularly skilled with his water bearers. He seems to be the calming wind in the team, and keeps an eye in every member worrying for them as a big brother, he doesn't like the idea of R facing everything alone and thus keeps an eye on him specially. He may sometimes have a twisted sense of justice because of past experiences. His destined goal is defeating the king of the seas and taking control of Atlantis._

 _LIGHTNING: L for short, he has spiky red hair, freckles and green eyes, slightly muscular build also. He was also kidnapped by CADMUS at a young age. In addition to super speed Crew L went ahead upgrading Flash's formula and giving him the power to multiply himself, although it does not last for too long it comes in handy many times. He has fast metabolism and can heal in minutes. Lighting loves video games, eating, running, and spending time with his teammates. He sees R as his best friend and calls him very often like that. He is practically the one who cheers the others and lightens the mood. He is sometimes impulsive earning some trouble for him or his teammates but is quick to admit he messed up. Though he has no problem in killing he prefers fun missions with action but not too much implications. His goal is defeating The Scarlet Speedster._

 _SUPERBOY: called S , the hybrid clone of Superman created by CADMUS from scratch, along the way it is known that Lex Luthor took part as a DNA donor for it do be complete. He posses most of Superman's powers. He thinks he is better than the others at fighting, he is defiant and does not like being told what to do or being dismissed, but silently respects Renegade and thus accept him as a leader. Out of battle he is very distant but still cares for his teammates. He likes to prove himself to everybody, denying any kind of help from his teammates, but plays along in strategic plans R formulates in battle. He likes static, and fighting. He was programmed to both take over for Superman if he ever died and to defeat Superman if he ever went bad._

 _ATEF: Substance from Atlantean sorcery, combined with Kobra venom, it is totally permanent and allows the user to have control. Water's traits origin. It is unclear where did the Atlantean substance came from._

* * *

 ** _The Base_**

All sandwiches were finished by now, leaving the team not really knowing what else to do. Seeing as all of them were tired but didn't not want to sleep they opted to stay in the couches talking.

"Everything's cool now?" Lighting asked cautiously, Renegade nodded, his cheeks dusted pink, "I just don't like being seen as weak." he confessed.

The other three stared for a minute until W spoke "My friend, anyone who had undergone a severe punishment is not expected to come back intact, you are the youngest technically speaking though already surpass us in almost every aspect."

"I'm kind of jealous dude, thinking a million contingency plans in seconds?, getting head to head with the justice league, managing to defeat the majority?, focusing on the fight and still getting the mission done? now I see why the masters chose you." Lighting said in admiration.

"You are not the strongest, or fastest, you don't even have powers, but still you…." S stopped for a bit looking the others wide eyes, and coughed awkwardly, "I mean you are doing fine." He finished.

R stayed silent for a bit they were definitely family for him. 'I can trust family right.' He thought.

He smiled "Thanks guys, you are the best."

The speedster joined "Thats what friends are for" he said, throwing an arm around R's shoulders.

* * *

 _ **The Watchtower**_

The Heroes were currently tending their wounds in the Watchtower's med bay. Flash had been pacing for a while now.

"That kid sure packs a punch." Green Lantern groan.

"We need a way to get to them, take them away from The Light whatever it is, we need to find a way to contact them-" Flash said still pacing.

"It won't be necessary…..they'll get to us." Batman stated stopping the speedster.

"What do you mean 'get to us', how are you so sure about it." Flash said.

"Renegade will make sure everything is done, his way. Everything he's done till know seems contradictory in many ways I believe The Light is not aware either, he may be scheming something else." Batman finished..

"….Done his way? It sure sounds like you Batman." Superman commented as he entered the Med Bay.

"Scheming something… he is not 100% loyal to The Light then?" Black Canary asked hopefully.

"Well he is not completely on our side either." Flash said thoughtfully eyeing everyone wounds. 'What is that kid planning?'

The thought was left in the air as the speakers around the Watchtower came to life.

"Justice League plants have appeared all around the globe, Gotham, Metropolis, Star city, Taipei. I request immediate League assistance." Captain Atom called.

Every hero present at the Watchtower got up and headed to one of the four points mentioned without delay.

Batman soon headed to the main hall typing on the holo-keyboard and displaying a globe in the middle. Seeing Batman stay Flash returned, "Bats what are you doing we need to leave."

"Four plants attacking various points simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Zatara can you locate the source?" He called. Zatara stood out of the zeta tube and nodded chanting reversed words, a red dot appeared in the globe.

"There must be the source, that means we must form another team and head to the main central." Zatara concluded.

"Bayou Bartolomeo, Louisianna right, is this another mayhem of the so called Light?" Flash asked a bit exasperated.

Batman turned to the screen as static filled it. "I can't get it back up, something is blocking the signal."

The Joker appeared his grin wide as ever.. he knocked on the camera and then announced "Hello ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regular mayhem to bring you some rather tasty announcement, from the IN-JUSTICE LEAGUE."

Seven supervillians stood at the back, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Wotan and in the middle Count Vertigo. He stood infront. "We are responsible for the attacks on your cities, if you wish to save them a ransom of 10 billion American dollars is to delivered. The instruction have been sent to the United Nations, there is no time limit but the longer you take the longer we get to destroy." The connection ended then leaving, the remaining heroes, Batman, Flash, Zatara, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Superman and Black Canary glaring at the screen.

Batman soon turned and said. "Lets go."

* * *

 _ **The Base**_

"Unfortunately we've got some inconveniences. It seems the Injustice League got their hands on one bacht of our valuable compounds and decided to use them. How they got it is still unknown but we are investigating. You will head to their base and end this." Vandal Savage growled.

"Umm.. sir?" L asked raising his hand timidly, directing the attention to himself. "If I am correct the injustice league has seven super-powered members…"

"Are you saying you cannot handle it Project Lighting?" Queen Bee said glaring at the teen.

"I believe what Lightning tried to say, is as they are reunited, The League must also know about them-" W added.

"You are created for the sole purpose of serving us, know complete your mission and return to the base." Queen Bee ordered.

"You are departing in an hour, gear up." Lex announced and the six screens light off. As soon as it happened the four teens relaxed, L turned to Renegade suddenly.

"R! Why didn't you say anything?!" L said throwing his hands in the air.

R turned around lazily and smiled slightly "Are you saying we can't handle it?, please, we've got Supey here (at which Superboy nodded proudly), Water is a master fighter he can deal with even three superpowers enemies at a time."

At which the atlantean added. "I am not sure if I could handle that much but I will try not to fail any of you or The Light".

"You can run circles around them in less than a second, and I can coordinate an attack to have the less interference possible." R finished and followed S and W to the room hall, leaving the speedster following behind.

"Well it may be true…. Are you sure? Its a crazy mission what if we fail?!" The speedster pushed.

R stopped for a bit and sighed. "You worry to much L, gear up." He called waving a hand without turning to face his teammate.

* * *

 ** _Bayou Bartolomeo_**

It wasn't long for their jet to nearly crash as Water lost control of it when a nauseous wave hit them.

The jet had landed in the pond and started sinking, they got out to land and recovered from the nausea as they surveyed the place.

"Were they expecting us?" L said rubbing his head.

"I jammed every signal and alerts, we would have passed unnoticed without problem." R informed.

"Well if you do the math, they count on the light knowing about the stolen batch." Superboy supplied.

"Yes, they must have been prepared for us." W concluded but still eyed his leader suspiciously, though the other didn't notice as he surveyed the area.

Suddenly they felt another wave sending them to the ground, Count Vertigo was standing in front, "I see you've found something missing at your base, though it was not our idea it was more like a gif-"

"Ver- Vertigo, stop this, it wouldn't be wise getting on the Lights bad side." R interrupted trying to stand up. The four boys had gotten in fighting stance and prepared for battle.

"I think it is quite late for that." The villain finished, he was soon joined by two more.

Ultra hummanite and black atom blocked the krypotian who tried to launch at Count Vertigo.

"R get the mission done." The clone growled through gritted teeth as he trapped Ultra-humannite in a martial key. The youngest nodded, Lighting following. W used his water-bearers and channeled the water form the nearby pond directing it to Count Vertigo and Black Atom.

R and W ran threw the jungle. "We need to get there." R said and pointed to the large glowing meta-plant on top of a Cristal dome.

"Wow it sure is the Light's substance enhancement." L muttered.

The two teens did not last long on their way as as vines rose from the muddy ground trapping them as well as S and W. Ivy stood proudly gathering the four boys. They started writhing trying to get themselves free from the vine's hold, but the plants didn't even budge and even tighten a bit more.

"AGH I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA, I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!" L screamed trying to free himself from the giant plants that had trapped him.

"Oh do not even try, even superboy over there will have some hard time getting out." Ivy grinned

"The babies thought they were the baddest of the baddest? BOO-HOO" Joker appeared, still moving his hands while he controlled the other plants attacking the cities.

"Joker.." R muttered.

The clown heard him and turned to look at the boy. "You look like some no-fun, broody bat from Gotham I know, are you two relatives? Well that doesn't matter, I'll carve you." He laughed maniacally.

Ivy had her hand on her hips, starring at the four trapped teens infront. "You boys are just so handsome, I would love to crush you right now." She said seductively.

"Oh, maybe I should start right away." She said ordering her plants to tighten their hold and so they did, earning groans and gasps from the four.

"S ca- can you" R could not finish before the plants around him tighten too much, until could not breathe. "Ah ah ah, little leader, you are not giving orders this time, so boys just stay still and wait for your end." Ivy smiled evily.

The vine had tighten too much around the boy, ignoring the protest from the others, R's body went limp… "STOP! He is human you kno-AH." L tried earning the same treatment.

"Human or meta you can always die my boy." Count Vertigo added. Ivy released her hold of R a bit though.

Superboy gave a feral scream and managed to rip the vine apart and free himself, not wasting any time and launching for the nearest villain, Black Atom. Throwing the villain to poison ivy she had not seen it coming and therefore was crashed under the others weight, loosing focus on the vines and dropping the other three.

W soon dropped and launched to Count Vertigo surpassing the nauseous wave and managing to punch him hard on the face. L dropped and got himself in between the youngest who had fallen unconscious in the muddy floor and the joker who had readied two knifes.

"Oh you are no fun speedster, LET. ME. KILL. YOUR. LITTLE. FRIEND." He said trying to cut the speedster in between every word and laughing maniacally as he did so.

R gave a tiny groan and started moving trying to sit up, seeing this his teammates smiled relieved and fought with even more strength. Lighting was by his side in less than a second. "Dude you ok?" He asked

His leader coughed and glared at the plant. "I-I'm fine I need to destroy that thing." He said and stood up.

"Wait I'm going with-" Lighting tried and stopped just in time to dodge a knife from the clown. He quickly launched forward and kicked the joker in the face making him land in the mud. Turning around he saw his leader nowhere in sight.

"Oh dude." the speedster said and began to back away as Ivy along with the Joker sourrounded him, he stopped as he felt his back hit something, it was Water who was knowing painting heavily, as Count Vertigo and Black Atom made their way to them, it wasn't long as Superbly crashed by their side having received a blast from Wotan.

"We are missing one." Count Vertigo growled.

"MY BABY!" Ivy screamed. Everybody turned to face the main plant just in time it exploded heavily. R stood there, his hands folded in front.

"Timber" he muttered satisfactorily. Ivy stared for a moment and went on rampage creating vines and trying to smash the tired teens.

"Children ruined our plan?!" Joker screamed hysterically and took out a gun, the unfolded scene was of war between two villain groups.

Water against Wotan, Superboy against Ultra-Hummanite, Lighting against Black Atom and Atomic Skull who had gotten out of the base and started fighting..

Renegade dealing with Poison Ivy and Count Vertigo did not see it coming, neither did his other busy teammates…

The clown aimed grinning widely and..

 **BANG!**

* * *

 **"AGH I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!" L**


	9. The League

**"** **Children ruined our plan?!" Joker screamed hysterically and took out a gun, the unfolded scene was of war between two villain groups.**

 **Renegade dealing with Poison Ivy and Count Vertigo did not see it coming… The clown aimed and BANG!**

* * *

The batarang cut threw the air as it flew, and though it was thrown in a last desperate attempt it connected with the Jokers hand just in time the shot went of, redirecting the aim of the clown. The shot still managed to graze R's arm but it was not a fatal wound.

R groaned and clutched his arm closely, Ivy and Count Vertigo tried using the opportunity and launched to R, but where stopped as the looming black figure of the Batman landed in between them glaring in pure anger.

R looked at Batman's back in surprise and then looked at the unconscious figure of the joker that laid to one side already shackled.

He turned to look at the hero again, "You're here." He stated though a bit in disbelief

The Bat jumped out of the way of a vine lash and looked over his shoulder at the boy. "You manage to stop the plants... Good job." He called and went back at the fight, missing the slight blush that formed in the boy's cheeks.

'I'm running out of fuel.' L thought as he felt himself slow down, even though he felt extremely tired he had to keep running, Atomic Skull was know trying to shock him and Black Atom kept trying to stop him.

One of the blast did come too close making him trip and fall hard to the ground. He closed his eyes waiting for the next blow but nothing came. He heard a cry and opened his eyes, Black Canary had manage to hold back both villians as a flash stopped in front of him.

L looked at the Scarlet speedster, who had extended his hand giving him...

"An energy bar?" L asked a bit in disbelief looking at the small rectangular package.

"Take it, they're modified to give 63% more energy than normal food." Flash said.

L stared for a bit a slowly took the bar. Flash grinned and went to help Canary. He frowned looking at both heroes fighting the Injustice League. 'Ren!' he then thought and looked at his best friend, blood flowing down his arm as he laid against a dead vine. He went to his side.

The mystical arts fight was indeed heated, Water would not be able to hold much longer, he knew that. Sweat traveled down his face as he held his arms in front trying to stop Wotan's blast. 'I can not give up' he thought with difficulty closing his eyes. He heard a sound to his side and opened his eyes again looking sideways at the figure that had landed.

It was Aquaman "Allow me to assist you, young one." He said as he took the blast with one hand and nodded to the air. Water looked in awe at the imposing proud figure of the king of the seas. Up in the air Zatara appeared, he chanted a spell and threw Wotan to the ground hard. Water felt his energy drain and fell to his knees panting.

'I HATE MONKEYS' Superboy thought throwing angry punches to the gorilla who kept somehow dodging them... It was frustrating indeed. He threw another hard punch missing again as the gorrilla dogde grinning. But somehow he was thrown upward, 'What happened?' S thought surprised and looked to the front, it was Superman he was looking at the flying primate in satisfaction, both khryptonians then shared a minute of silence looking to each other. Superman showed a slight discomfort, S frowned and turned away headed to his teammates. He heard Superman call.

"Power is nothing without control." as the hero launched to the sky.

The clone grumbled and continued walking as if he hadn't heard anything, Superman was somebody who he had always wanted to meet, but know... Deception was left in its place.

"Renegade, are you ok?" Superboy said as he got to the place where his teammates were and watched his leader who seemed a bit paler than usual.

"Ren?" L tried again a bit worried.

"Mm fine" R said after coming to sense, focusing on the fight between The League and The Injustice League.

"Dude we are so doomed." L said eating the energy bar as he reclined in the vine. "…This stuff is good." He muttered his mouth full. Earning a annoyed glare from the others.

"Renegade I believe this is the best time to retrieve." Water reasoned and tried to stand up his legs shaking in effort before falling again.

The youngest turned to them after accessing all odds he had come to a the best choice for the moment, "We have no jet, no energy, no way out."

The other looked surprised at their leaders decision, L nearly choked, "Wait are you saying?.."

"-YES, WE STAY." R said in a tone that was not up for debate, he looked really tired and annoyed. Nobody objected, and so they watched the fight until the seven villians were unconscious and tied up being lifted in a green cage thanks to Green Lantern.

The fight was over the league members were talking between them and turned to leave. Batman, Aquaman, Flash and Superman looked at the four battered boys sitting against the vine. Batman nodded to Green Lantern as he produced another cage and trapped the boys in it.

"Hey!" L screamed, as W and S glared at the heroes. R's expression remained as neutral as always, but his eyes showed a tint of uncertainity.

"You are still a threat, you will be coming with us." Black Canary remembered them.

L turned to R and whispered harshly "See! Why didn't we run when we had the chan-"

"He said a threat not an enemy." S interrupted reading his leaders thoughts.

"Huh? How is that any different!" L said throwing his hands in the air.

As they began ascending R started assessing the situation: Lightning was not at full capacity, Superboy seemed tired also, Water couldn't even stand, he had been injured by a close shot, not to mention they were surrounded by the Leagues most powerful members.

 **"Poka my zakonchili missiyu, dozhdites' sleduyushchego shaga."*** _,_ R muttered. Superman shot him a look, he didn't know what R had said. Then he looked at the others who seemed as if they didn't hear anything. W, L, and S had indeed acknowledged what had been said although they did not give away any clue to it.

Flash neared the boy and crouched down at the other side of the cave. "How are you feeling?" He asked eyeing the slightly bleeding injury.

"Peachy" came the short response.

* * *

Arriving at the mountain in Happy Harbor, Green lantern took off with the still unconscious villians, leaving the others at the grotto. The four boys stared in awe at the looming statures of past and present heroes.

"Soo know….." Flash rapidly to shackle the young fighters. "….This. Ah its for cautionary methods." He finished as he pressed a red botton and the devices made a sound.

'Inhibitor shackles?' R looked at the devices in surprise.

"What's this for? I can vibrate…" L said easily trying to vibrated himself out of them but found his powers gone."...Oh". W and S tried breaking them apart but their powers were also gone.

"This are special controlled shackles designed to prevent the wearers from accessing their superhuman abilities, and also….. to apply electric shocks powerful enough to render a person unconscious. I advice you to behave and follow orders." Batman said in serious tone, escorting the boys to a zeta tube entrance, along with the other Leaguers.

Superman-01

Aquaman-06

Zatara- 11

Authorized guest-A01

Authorized guest-A02

Authorized guest-A03

Authorized guest-A04

Batman- 02

Black Canary- 13

Flash- 04

The computer voice announced as they all entered the mountain. Flash was the first one in breaking the silence, flashing in front of the boy and saying proudly "Welcome to Mount Justice".

Everybody noticed the awed looks in the four, as if they were kids looking at a Christmas tree for the first time. Flash coughed catching their attention and grinned, "Sooo, what do you think?"

"Lets head to the med bay, you need to get those wounds treated." Black Canary said and guided the boys, as L passed in front of Flash he muttered "…Nice." The older speedster smiled as he followed Black Canary, and the boys.

* * *

R winced a bit as Black Canary started to disinfect the wound and wrapping it.

"It was close." She said looking at the boy's eyes and smiled.

The sweet smile and the look, as a mother caring for her son, made R's heart to bit painfully, he looked away. Black Canary gave then a pity look although the kid didn't notice, she then headed to treat the others who were in better condition but still needed to recover their energy.

As Batman and Zatara entered the med bay they saw Black Canary and Flash were almost done checking on S, W and L. Batman then directed his view to Renegade who sat in a bed, his arm hand been bandage but afar from looking to his teammates or the leaguers he was looking up-front to the wall his eyes going form side to side as if seeking something. Realization hit the Bat, he looked at the others who were discreetly looking at their leader waiting for something. R nodded as they stood up and attacked just in time Batman called "Zatara!"

"Peels to og" the magician chanted as he directed the spell to the young ones. Before they could hurt anyone each fell to the ground sound asleep.

"Wait! Were they planning to attack us, without powers!?" Flash asked bewildered.

"Renegade had been too quiet since we arrived, looking everywhere. He may have already figured the best way out." Batman said.

"Still without powers, he is indeed dangerous." Zatara spoke.

"All of them are, in different ways." Black Canary concluded. "From what I've seen they also have many uncertainties, which leads them to failures….. if it weren't for those uncertainties, I believe they would be... deadly."

The Leaguers where know understanding the true extent of the powers of the mysterious boys, they could not be taken lightly. And form what Black Canary had said, their best approach was aiming for those 'uncertainties'.

R, S, L, and W where carried to the mission room and into a big metal cage surrounded with cameras and sensors.

After sometime, R woke up with a groan, sleeping in the floor was not comfortable, he looked at the others S and W were still asleep. A voice at the other side caught his attention as he began to sit up.

"Renegade. You knew this was going to happen right?" L said as he sat resting against the cage's bars, R looked at him for a while…. the other sighed.

"You knew it too." The youngest defended.

"No, I assumed it would happened because it was a crazy mission. But you 'knew it', you knew they were gonna be there and still didn't call for a retrieval, we had the chance to leave and we didn't, our masters will be furious now Ren!" The speedster said a bit angry.

"The mission was completed that's what they care about." R said as he sat down and brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on them.

"The mission? Yes, but Ren we are valuable to them and now we are here trapped!" Lighting said.

"Valuable? Thats funny, we are just weapons to them Lightning, have you forgotten, they don't really care about us as long as their objectives are met. Besides, at this time they must already know what may have happened, still I haven't gotten anything not even a word." R said numbly.

S and W were already awake and sat up, listening to the word exchange of the two boys.

L fell into silence and looked at the cage's ceiling. He then drapped his arm to cover his eyes and gave a bitter laugh. "Not wanted again huh." He cursed as a single tear escaped.

R looked at the speedster and pursued his lips, 'Not wanted again…' His eyes widened…. Did Lighting know, did he remembered his life... before CADMUS?

* * *

 **Flashback**

He could see people with barely opened eyes, they were two scientists talking at the other side of the glass, all the others started leaving as the one at the head scientist's side handed the man a paper and left.

He could hear Dr. Luke speak to him although he was not so much aware and the voice was a bit muffled dew to the water in the pod.

"Renegade, they have asked me to remove your past memories because they are considered a…. hindrance. Still I believe you have the right to choose your path so I won't take them away from you, your teammates will forget their past, I doubt any other crew leaders thinks the same way I do." Dr Luke spoke, and left.

R soon learned all his teammates' past as Dr. Luke kept on teaching him many things every night before leaving, he was ordered to not reveal anything, but he was allowed to help them chose their own path as well.

* * *

'Dr. Luke… I can't think of a solution to this whole mess, and I'm afraid I'm loosing my teammates- my friends along the way.' R thought as he hugged himself tighter.

W looked in worry at the youngest member, he knew R carried much more than what The Light had asked him to do. Before he could say anything though Batman entered the chamber.

"You will be taken separately for an interrogation, I expect you to cooperate." He announced.

'This cannot get any worse.' R thought, lifting his head.

* * *

 ***Poka my zakonchili missiyu, dozhdites' sleduyushchego shaga. ( for now we have completed the mission, wait for the next move.)**

 **"-YES, WE STAY." -R**


	10. Hope

**'Dr. Luke… I can't think of a solution to this whole mess, and I'm afraid I'm loosing my teammates- my friends along the way.' He thought as he hugged himself tighter.**

* * *

"They seem so… disperse" Black Canary commented, as she watched the boy's in the cage not talking to each other after the slight disagreement.

"I don't think they agree with their leader." Aquaman added."They shouldn't even be facing this!" Flash said exasperated.

The interrogation room was ready, Aquaman, Flash, Superman and her were waiting for Batman's call, to begin the interrogation. When the approval was given Flash went to get one of the boys.

* * *

"So whose first?" Flash asked awkwardly, seeing the boys in the cage looking defeated and upset made him feel somehow responsible for everything they've been threw, even before they met.

L looked at the others, R kept his head down and his knees close to his chest, W seemed somehow immersed in thought as he looked at R, and S just glared at the senior speedster. L sighed and stood up with difficulty thanks to his bounded hands, catching everyone's attention. "Guess, it'll have to be me." He said, stretching up.

Flash nodded and left with L to the interrogation room, he entered a white room not too big, but not too small either, with a two metal chairs at each side of a metal table. Flash guided him to the one farther from the door, as soon as sat down a metallic ring appeared going around his stomach making him unable to stand or move too much.

He stared at the older speedster and said, "Really? Isn't it enough having this things." He showed his shackled wrists with the glowing red button at the center.

"Its just protocol at much, don't worry. I'll be back for you later." Flash said and turned to leave.

"WAIT! aren't you the one who's gonna make the questions?!" L asked, an uneasy feeling making its way to his stomach. That feeling intensified as he saw The Batman interring the room.

"No, I will be the one asking. Let begin." He said darkly, as the door closed, L gulped.

"What is your name?" The bat began

"Lightning." He said automatically.

"I meant your 'real' name." the bat pushed

"Wouldn't you want to know." The speedster said with a cheeky grin, though it fell rapidly.

At the other side of the glass Black Canary stood watching each and every gesture the boy made. She frowned looking at the slight uncertainty.

"What is the Light?"

"R told you already, they are our masters."

"What is their purpose?"

L sighed a bit exasperated, "Look Bats… I don't know, we don't know, heck, I think not even R knows. We just follow orders we are….." The speedster stopped and finally came to realization what R had meant, "we are just weapons."

Batman seemed to get the inner debate in which the young speedster was in, he sighed quietly.

"Who were you before CADMUS?" Batman asked.

"….nobody." the speedster half whispered as he directed his view to the table.

"You are a human being you-"

"Its more like I was 'a nobody' before, and know-" his hands turned into fists as he rose his head a bit looking at the dark knight, "and know it seems I'm nothing."

Flash stood at the other side of the glass alongside Black Canary, the heroine had her arms folded. She turned to Flash and said. "It is most probable that he was abused before he was taken to CADMUS."

Flash looked at her in surprise and then turned his sight to the glass, watching the boy, he then became angry 'Even before he went through hell in CADMUS he was already living one?!'

"This is not fair." He muttered darkly, Black Canary turned to look at him and was surprised as she had never seen Flash act so serious or look so pissed of as that moment.

"Lightning, did you know about Luke Evans, Josh Daniels, Peter Bark, and Gerald Woods being assassinated 5 weeks ago?" Batman asked expecting whichever excuse or him playing innocent, but what he got was a dark smile forming in the speedsters lips.

"As I said before Bats, we follow orders….Thats the first thing Peter taught me." He said still grinning.

"So you are ok with killing people." Batman said frowning.

"I'm comfortable with that, though I would prefer not too, I like fun missions, not bloody angst stuff." L said lightly.

The bat nodded and turned out to leave surprising the bound speedster.

"Is that it? Don't you want to know everything? Aren't you gonna use some detective tactic or mind controlling thing?! What about the bad cop act? A magic spell? Anyhow we've been through everything you know.. you won't get any information on the Light." The speedster teased.

The bat looked at the bound kid over his shoulder, "Lightning, we are not CADMUS or your so called 'Masters', to us you four are human beings."

The green eyes widened slightly, his mouth set on a thin line, those last words lingering in his mind. Flash entered not saying a word, freeing him from the chair and guiding him to the cage were the others still sat unmoving. As they walked neither said a word, L turned to look at the hero's face, he was confused as to why he had change from his extremely happy and carefree way to a stoic almost murderous being. He entered the cage looking bit uncertain and laid at the back. 'What's with them really…' He looked at R who now looked forward deep in thought. 'Maybe I should apologies.' The speedster pondered.

* * *

Flash called on to the next prisoner, "Water."

The atlantean nodded and guided him to the interrogation room. The same protocol was repeated, Aquaman got at the side of Black Canary and Batman entered the room.

"Water." He addressed and the other nodded.

"You are more alert than L" Batman began.

"I am indeed cautious, even more when it's about my team." He said.

"I thought R was the leader." Batman pushed.

"He is, however, in my opinion he is not mature enough to take everything on his own."

"You care about him." The hero stated.

"I care for everyone."

"Were you always this close?" Batman asked.

Water thought for a bit, "No." He admitted.

"When was the team formed?"

"Not much time ago." Water frowned.

"Even if you were in CADMUS for a long time you were kept separate until the day you were joined to form a team." Batman concluded.

"….We were each taught differently… to help us with each individual skill we posses."

At the other side Black Canary frowned, she looked at the cameras behind her where you could see the cage. R caught her attention, the boy still hadn't moved…. 'Water indeed seems better for leadership.'

Aquaman nodded, "I get what you are thinking Canary, a natural choice for team leader, calm, collected, cautious, firm but also compassionate.

"Do you doubt Renegade's leadership?" Batman asked

The atlantean thought for a bit "Our master's orders are absolute, we don't have a say in the matter, R's skills and knowledge surpass us, but I do wish the burden wouldn't have fallen to the youngest, I am the oldest therefore I see-."

"Age does not fully determine maturity, and to our eyes, you are all too young to be doing this." Batman frowned…silence.

"About Dr. Woods-" the hero began.

"It was justice." Water said without hesitation

"..Killing is never a choice, even though it was an order, seeing it as justice-"

"Is natural for us." The atlantean said, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I doubt R truly feels that way, or L and S… We are done here." The dark knight said before turning to leave.

"What? What do you mean?" he said confused but the hero offered no response as he left.

On his way out he caught the calculating eyes of Aquaman as he neared the interrogation room, "A leader should not let his feelings haze his decisions, you have to keep it together for everybody's sake and not only for your side."

Seeing the king's imposing figure and serious expression W could only feel respect for the hero… "I -I understand" he said coming to realization, 'R does not only follow orders, or cares for us, he seeks for the best outcome for everybody, we've been carrying him more with all the doubts and protests, and even so he still keeps it all in and makes everything work. " He had found a new admiration for his leader and for the justice league.

Water was guided by Flash again to the cage. R looked at the atlantean as he entered his expression as grim as it had been since the fight with L. Water could only think how tiresome and frustrating R may feel, but before he could give some supporting words Flash interrupted.

* * *

"Renegade" Flash called, he seemed more on guard with the small raven haired than with the others. The two left to the interrogation room. R soon found himself with his enemy, they hero he was in charge of defeating, head of the League, The Batman.

The silence was defeating as each assessed each other until finally the dark knight began…

"R"

...silence.

"What is your real name?"

….silence.

"This is not a game." Batman said, glaring slightly.

"….So because I'm the youngest you are gonna treat me like a kid, bet you didn't with the others." He said pouting which caught the dark knight of guard.

"You should stop acting like one then." he grounded earning a glare from the other boy.

"You are all too young."

"It's not like we had a choice don't you think?" R said in bitter humor.

The bat nodded ….."Renegade what is CADMUS?"

After a moment the boy talked "In the outside its a normal genetics research laboratory, on the inside a cover for a secret underground genetics facility operated by The Light, and experimentation center. But I blew it. "

"How many members does the Light have?"

"7 self proclaimed enlightened members and _only a very select group of individuals that work with them._ …."

At the other side of the glass Canary stood with flash and Aquaman by her side, Superman at the far corner, "He is very cooperative.." She said and the others nodded.

"Do you know their goal?…..Renegade." Batman said trying to get the attention of the boy.

"Other than defeating you, I won't tell." the young boy answered looking at the glass, eyeing the other leaguers. "What can he see us?" Flash half whispered. Black Canary narrowed her eyes, "No, but he knows we are here."

Batman frowned "So they do have other plans after that."

The young boy turned to the dark knight giving an automatic answer just as the others, "Our order is to defeat you and take control of your cities."

Batman crossed his arms, "..Then you get back to pods."

The raven haired tensed a bit and turned silent.

"Are you okay with that?" the bat pushed.

"Of course not!" He said a bit loud, "Thats what I'm trying to prevent." The boy said with gritted teeth his eyes had darkened "L, S, and W don't know about it…. I think thats why we tend to disagree. I just want us to be free, free from the Light, free from our supposed purpose, free from the pods."

The Dark Knight nodded ".. Then, we have that in common."

Blue eyes widened in surprise, he was left without words staring at the figure of the batman leaving the room, he could have sworn he saw the Batman smile, but besides that….. he felt as if he could trust someone for the first time since long ago, when his family vanished in front of his eyes.

* * *

Superboy now sat on the chair as each of his teammates had done till now. The Bat entered with his usually grim expression.

Without being asked a question he began talking "I am a clone created by CADMUS, meant to replace Superman."

Batman nodded, "Who are the members of the Light?"

"I won't tell you either, you are losing your time with us. We were just created to follow orders." The clone answered looking at side.

Batman frowned, S continued "S, L and R told you right, we are just weapons."

"Each of you is your own person with the right of following your own path." The hero stated.

"Maybe R, W, and L are… I'm just a a clone." S admitted in defeat and continued, "I don't get it, R seems to want to choose a new path even if this is impossible. "

The dark knight seem to think things over before asking, "Do you have every power Superman has?"

S answered though not looking to the hero, "No, I-I can't fly, I don't have x ray vision, neither super speed.. Superman is… well Superman"

"Superman the kid seems to admire you." Aquaman called above his shoulder, to the far side of the room where superman rested against the wall with his arms crossed.

"The boy will need you-" Black Canary began "-NO! He needs you, all of you, I'm just a constant reminder of what he is not." Superman said leaving the room. The other sighed.

"He is still in denial." Black Canary commented.

"Do you want to be Superman?" Batman asked

"I… I've always wanted to meet him, but he- he doesn't appear to like me."

"…Superboy, answer." The hero insisted.

"I - I would prefer not to. I wouldn't want to kill one of the few people I .. look up to, even though I'm expected to replace Superman, I don't want to." He admitted.

"You would like to choose your own path then….thats what R would say no?" Batman offered.

Superboy came to reason 'R' he nodded a determine look settled in his face. The dark knight turned to leave but not before saying, "And Superman….. he'll come around."

* * *

After he returned to the cage he saw W and L starring at R who would not usher a word or even make contact with him. He knew they had all done wrong and even though they come to disagree very often, he now felt like he understood the young boy more and by the look on L and W's face they had understood now.

Superbly stopped in front of R, he sighed and said, "We choose our own path." R flinched in surprised and looked up to his teammate in surprise,

Lighting stood up and placed himself beside Superboy, "We are not weapons, you are right, Ren"

W then followed the same actions and added at last, "You are the leader R, the right choice since the beginning, we are sorry for the last days."

Renegade just stared bewildered at the whole situation, he stood up taking Superboys offered hand, 'For the first time I could feel each of them in the same page, heading to the same direction-'

'GUIDANCE RENEGADE01' R's eyes widened as the code sounded in his mind stopping every thought as black spots filled his vision, he could only whispered something to alert his teammates.

The other knew something was wrong as their leader tensed, before whispering 'Guidance' and collapsing in Superboy's arms.

 **"REN/ RENEGADE/R!"**

* * *

 **"Is natural for us." -W**


	11. Decisions Taken

**'GUIDANCE RENEGADE01' R's eyes widened as the code sounded in his mind stopping every thought as black spots filled his vision, he could only whispered something to alert his teammates.**

 **The other knew something was wrong as their leader tensed, before whispering 'Guidance' and collapsing in Superboy's arms.**

 **"REN/ RENEGADE/R!" Each called in unison, alerting the leaguers who came running to the room.**

* * *

The young raven haired looked very peaceful, with a mask in his face, and an IV connected, as he laid in one of the white beds in the infirmary, his breathe came out in a shallow way and a slight pained expression painted his features. The shackles where taken off from the boys by now, to much of their surprise it was the Bat's order. But now the others could not think of anything else other than their teammate and what was happening to him thanks to their 'masters' … the word now felt somehow bitter.

"Agh why the bad stuff goes to Ren always?!" Lighting half screamed as he paced in normal speed and grabbed his hair with his hands. They were currently outside the infirmary in the hallway, but always keeping the view to their teammate.

"I agree, when this is all over, I will take R's place as leader." Water said confidently

"You've always wanted to lead and now that is the perfect excuse." L accused as he jabbed a finger to the atlantean's chest.

"Lighting you have always wanted to lead also…. But I agree with Water this time. It seems our masters punish R too much even if it is for lack of efficiency of that sort as they say." Superboy finished and looked at the young boy inside.

Water nodded thoughtfully and Lighting glanced at their unconscious leader.

"He said something about 'Guidance' didn't he?" Flash asked as he finished checking R's vitals and headed to the others side.

All three boys exchanged looks and soon L began explaining… "Guidance is a punishment… we don't know what is it about, W, S and I haven't gone threw that…. Just R."

Getting the attention of Batman, W followed "After our first mission, R blew the facility." "-I remember that." Flash interrupted as he shivered from the memory. "Our masters thought it was an act against them, not a defensive protocol, as R said, he sought to protect the data from being found.-"

"But they didn't listen…or cared." S finished glaring at the floor.

There was silence in the med-bay, the boy's seemed lost because of the events happening to fast - R was in danger- The Justice League was good?- The Light, their masters were not who they thought they were- They didn't know anything about them. The defeaning silence remained, being cut only by the constant beeping of the heart monitor.

"All we can do is wait for now, he seems to be just unconscious and tired, but nothing mayor, you rest too I'm sure it has been a stressful day for you too." Black Canary said.

"We are not leaving R alone…" L said crossing his arms and glaring at the heroes, then heading to R's bed.

"I believe it would be best for us to stay by his side, to keep him checked and.." Water paused unsure.

"-To protect him from us." Batman finished.

"Would you expect us to trust you so easily?" Superboy snarled slightly and got to the side of the unconscious boy.

Water nodded as he joined the other two at R's side. The heroes seemed to think about it for a while, the boys couldn't be left alone, there where still many things to talk about and with R now unconscious the only person that joined the heroes and the four boys would not be able to keep them that way.

"We take shifts of 3 hours, Flash and Black Canary you stay first in case something changes, next Aquaman and the Boy Scout, wherever he is, make sure to have him here in time, I'll take the last one with Red Tornado." Batman turned to leave, heading to a dark hallway leading to the laboratory, Aquaman sighed and went to look for Superman.

Black Canary turned and surveyed the room, W, L, and S, had each gotten a chair and sat all around the bed, each bearing a different expression. L tapped his foot on the floor and shifted every minute looking worriedly at his leader, W watched the unconscious boy with a mixture of sadness and determination, S looked deep in thought just staring at the machine checking the vitals.

The somewhat peaceful atmosphere was broken by the Flash who clapped his hands making everybody jump slightly (except R), he smiled sheepishly "You guys hungry? I could make some boloney sandwiches." He offered.

"No thank you I'm fine right now." W declined politely.

S ignored the offer and L raised his hand sheepishly "I..I will take the offer." The hero grinned he turned to leave and stop when he heard the ginger calling "Um you could bring Superboy's and Water's too I will eat the sandwiches for them."

"Sure thing, kid." the hero responded and left.

'Kid, he was sure that word was important to him, long before he was taken by CADMUS, somebody called him like that.. the word came with a nostalgic sense, and a pang to his heart for an unknown reason.' He sighed and raised his view catching W's and S's bemused expression…. "What!? I AM HUNGRY." He said, cheeks burning.

Black Canary chuckled slightly catching the other attention but before they could say anything else, the hero speedster entered with a huge plate with three sandwiches he handed to Lightning and one in his hand as he ate.

"Boys I know this is maybe too much to take in a day, but I want you to know that we are here to help you. What you've been threw… I can't even imagine it." Black Canary said gently.

"…..No, you can't." S said, his response did not came like an angry comeback but rather a slightly pained one.

"We can't even relate to one another, each of us being trained differently.. we don't even know what the other suffered." Lighting added giving a short bitter laugh.

"We were always kept in the dark… in the shadow of our masters." The cloned continued.

Flash and Black Canary shared a look and starred grimly at the boys who know seemed vulnerable aside from tired.

"…Well now that you are with us, you can keep up in each other's life before and in CADMUS." Flash said attempting to lighten the mood.

The other seem to appreciate the comment and nodded to the hero before a frown came to the young speedster's face as he said. " …Was there a 'before' CADMUS?" Water and Superboy kept looking at the unconscious boy, the three not noticing the surprised and dark expression that came to the leaguers face.

* * *

Minutes of silence passed aside from the beeping sound that for an unknown reason began to beep faster and faster alarming everybody in the room, wasting no time the boys moved away from the bed's side and let the two heroes work. Short gasping sound filled the air as the small body tense his face giving off a painful expression.

"Whats wrong?!" L asked slightly alarmed. "BC" Flashed called as he grabbed the boys underarm, the heroine nodded and handed him a vile, no time was wasted as the speedster injected the fluid in the boys veins. R soon relaxed and opened his eyes slightly starring at the ceiling for a second before closing them again, mumbling something that sounded like 'yes masters' but no one could be sure.

"He should be fine now. It is better to keep him sedated while Red Tornado run's a scan of his blood." Flash said releasing a breathe he didn't realize he was holding before offering an assuring smile to the younger speedster, who nodded slightly.

The two hours passed with not much else to worry about, Aquaman and a grumpy Superman waited outside to take the next shift as Black Canary and Flash turned to leave.

* * *

Everybody felt it, the tense heavy atmosphere that surrounded the room, consequence of Superman and Superboy in the same area.

"L, S, we should rest for a bit." There was no opposition from the ginger as he was already half-asleep, he curled himself in the chair and soon was out.

"I'd rather not…. They are taking shifts to watch us, we are taking shifts to watch R." the clone said trying to sound as confident and serious as possible.

Water did not comment and rested his head in the bed's side trying to get some rest.

After a while, Superboy still kept his arms crossed, glaring to the wall ignoring the two heroes. "I know you are worried for your young leader, but believe me, we mean no harm. You should rest, Superboy." Aquaman said, his arms crossed.

"-I don't trust any of you." Came the snarky reply.

Superman frowned and talked for the first time in the 15 minutes that had passed, "Hey we are trying to help you. Without rest you are as good as your unconscious leader there."

"Superman.." The slight warning was made by the king of the seas.

"-please I can beat you all heroes in my sleep." The clone dared at which the older kriptonian frowned deeper.

"That's not what I saw in the fight." Superman commented heading to the hallway, and soon the clone had stood so fast to glare at the hero's back, knocking his chair in the act and waking up the others.

"Wha-what happened? Ren? Is Ren ok?!" A dazed Lightning said trying to understand the situation.

"He is fine." Water said sighing in relief as he checked the vitals.

Aquaman turned to Superboy, "Superboy what Superman meant to say is that you won't be able to help Renegade in your current condition. I know we are asking for much, but I still ask for your trust… because we are trying to do the same with you."

"Supey, lets at least trust Ren on this one, even if we are not sure about it." L said stretching his sight reflecting determination.

Superboy then picked up the chair and sat down..

"….just, let him come around the idea." Aquaman said, to which the boy nodded shortly.

Superman appeared after a long moment it was almost time for the next shift, Batman would have had his head if he wasn't there, and the bat seemed somewhat angry for R's condition. Not risking a stack of kriptonite, he reluctantly came back and waited, the boys that were asleep were waking up.

* * *

"Red Tornado, do you have the results?" Batman said as he neared the table were the robot was currently checking on the vile of blood the had taken from R.

"I have…. I'm troubled though.."

"Troubled? About what?" Batman said a bit confused as the robot should a hint of emotion, as if he was even capable of, he took a step forward to look at the results.

 _'…_ _.The waters of Nanda Parbat?…Ra's Al Ghoul, but he would not let anyone in the fountain… unless it was for his own benefit…' the bat growled. The blood cells showed a high dose of the substance which meant the boy had been injected with an engineered substance of the fountain of youth._

 _"_ _That kid… it means.." He said shocked._

 _"_ _That would explain the boy's physical and healing ability…" Red Tornado concluded._

 _'_ _Ras Al Ghul is one of the members behind the Light. I doubt they will tell us who the other members are no matter what, but now we have a lead.' The bat thought._

Suddenly a crash was heard then.. both heroes looked to each other and directed themselves to the infirmary where they believe the sound came from… Crossing the main chamber however they stopped as something flew passed them.

L stood shakily rubbing his temple, R had tossed him threw the glass doors of the infirmary and into the main chamber. As the raven haired boy neared the area a dark mood fell, not wasting any time, Batman directed his view behind and said, "Lightning.."

"I don't know! He woke up and attacked me, I maybe because I was the one closest one, he should be confused, he -he doesn't act like R at all." He said tensely, soon the others came running, sorrounding the boy.

"Renegade stop." Water said in a commanding tone almost earning the hard kick aimed to his face. Leaving the atlantean wide eyed and falling, as he sat on the floor R stopped, crossing his arms and glaring at his teammate. "Kal" he whispered and moved to kick the confused atlantean, but was stopped by Batman who threw a smoke palette to him. Soon the room filled with the smoke, coughing sound and calls for the boy.

Superboy ran to the bat and yelled , "Where is he?" as the smoke from before cleared, the 4 leaguers and three remaining boys looked around for any sign and tensed when the infamous cackle of his teammate was heard, he appeared once again walking calmly and twirling his scrims sticks and his utility belt secured in his waist.

"Where did you-" Aquaman began, surprised to see the boy had gotten his weapon back, though he did not have Water's water bearers.

"-Find them?… I'm just that cool." He smirked back.

"Ren what's wrong come on dude what are you trying to do?" Lightning said as he neared his friend cautiously…

"Wal" he sighed, and went to attack the speedster who trying not to hurt his teammate dodged quickly every blow. 'Wal? Why does it sound so familiar…'

"What is he saying?" Superboy asked as he growled and caught the boy pinning him against his chest.

Superboy had a hard time trying to keep him from escaping, with each passing moment he felt the boy get stronger, he gritted his teeth in an effort to keep him trapped but not crushing him at a time.

Batman got infront of the boy, thinking for a minute before announcing… "It's the effects of the Lazarus Pit, the person becomes mindlessly violent, disoriented, mixed up memories, heightened aggression… the 'Guidance' you talk about, it must bring out the maximum extent of your abilities… but also making you into what they wanted…. A weapon."

"Wha-at?" Lighting began his eyes showing hurt and fear at the same time.

"Haha- HAHAHAHAHA" R laughed aloud stopping on trying to escape and just laughing until tears showed in his eyes, "You are just incredible detective. Guidance was supposed to be the final stage in the process of becoming the perfect weapon, but you he-roes barged just the day of it."

"But then why, why only you Ren? Why not do it after that, to all of us." Lightning asked sounding distress.

"Dunno.. its a punishment after all — HAHAHAHA" he burst on laughing again.

"It would be best to sedate him." Red Tornado offered as the boy kept on squirming.

"Sedate him?!" Superboy said in a mild shock, just enough to loosen the grip a tiny bit and flying to the wall behind, ruble fell from the hole he had made on the impact.

Scrima sticks in hand, Renegade launched to Batman and began throwing skilled, deadly kicks, managing to connect some, as well as earning.

"Renegade what are you trying to do!?" Water called.

"Don't. you. see. Kal. I'm. I'm. completing, my. mission he-here." ,the boy answered gritting his teeth as he altered every word with a punch or kick.

"…Kal?..do you mean? Have they?" The atlantean rambled.

"Yes…. our masters made contact." He grinned….

* * *

 **"What!? I AM HUNGRY." -L**


	12. Separated Four

**"Renegade what are you trying to do!?" Water called.**

 **"Don't. you. see. Kal. I'm. I'm. completing, my. mission he-here." ,the boy answered gritting his teeth as he altered every word with a punch or kick.**

 **"…Kal?..do you mean? Have they?" The atlantean rambled.**

 **"Yes…. our masters made contact." He grinned….**

* * *

 **Light's Base**

The Light's members where gathered up in an underground base at metropolis, they sat around an oval table, Vandal Savage in the head, Two Bialyan soldiers stood by Queen Bee's side, Klarion rubbed Teekls fur, the Brain kept silent, Ra's Al Ghoul was not there, and Luthor sat looking a serious as prideful as ever.

"At this point they must be under the League's surveillance." Klarion giggled breaking the silence, it appeared he found the situation amusing but the same could not be said for the queen.

"Care to explain why did we let those fool heroes take our weapons?!", Queen Bee said annoyed at the whole ordeal.

"We need to get the League out of the way. It was indeed not in our plans that 'they' fail yet again… The weapons are incomplete after all, well 3 of them are, still we may use this failure as our benefit." Luthor began.

"We should've put them all to the final stage as soon as they came to the base, and why is it only acting on a short period of time, they were supposed to follow every command efficiently without questioning for the rest of their lives!." The woman said enraged.

"As you know, Guidance brings full capacity to their abilities, but exerts a high amount of strain to the body and the mind. As, a result it cannot be maintained for a long time, but long enough to get the job done." The Brain said as a matter of fact.

"How much time are we talking about?" Vandal Savage asked.

"3 days." The Brain said.

Nobody missed the satisfactory grin Vandal gave in response.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

The atmosphere was heavy in the main chamber, Renegade gripped his scrims sticks as he placed himself in between Water and the others.

L broke the silence, his voice strained and fisted hands, "The masters? … Didn't you decide to escape from them? Didn't WE agree to follow you? It never makes sense-"

"Follow the master's orders, simple enough." The younger boy interjected.

"IT'S NOT EVEN THEM R, IT'S YOU! YOU MAKE NO SENSE AT ALL!" L shouted.

"L I think its not R's fault now." S whispered as he place a hand in L shoulder to calm him. "You said it yourself, he is not acting like himself, we will not get to him right now." the clone continued.

Lightning had to admit he was not sure wether to be more surprised for Renegade's actions of Superboy actually keeping control.

Renegade ignored L's outburst, and turned to look at Water over his shoulder, "We're leaving." He said somewhat quietly, still at a volume everybody else could hear though.

* * *

 **The Light's Base**

Silence remained in the room for some time until the which boy talked yet again, "So from this point what are we doing?" boredom evident in his tone.

"As Queen Bee said, we should've put the four under Guidance when we had the chance. We are now seeking to amend the mistake, and for the purpose we rely on Renegade." Luthor said, rubbing his temple.

"The order had been sent to him already." The Brain added.

"Which is?" Klarion pondered grinning as he pet Teekl

"Bring the three remaining weapons to begin with the final stage, starting with Water." Lex finished, his expression darkening as he smiled, followed by the other villains in the room.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

"What do you mean Renegade." All shock had gone by now from Water face, being replaced with anger and confusion. True, they were raised by the light to follow their orders, and Ren's ability to communicate with them explained where the command came from. The Guidance effect was evident in Renegade; the calculated stance, the seriousness of his voice, the blood lust gaze, the controlled yet deadly mood he was in, the desire to achieve the master's goal at the moment. It was evident to everybody now, (thanks to R revealing much about his intentions and the league's aid) that whichever goal he had before, and the trust toward the heroes where now fogged by the Guidance stage.

"Renegade, drop this, you are outnumbered, It is most natural that you are disoriented and angered but the odds remain against you. I advice to turn yourself in." Red Tornado announced.

The small raven haired glared to the robot, but soon turned to W again, "You come obediently or I'll force you to."

"I believe that is your final answer-" the robot began advancing to where the boy and his teammate was.

"COMPUTER ACTIVATE SELF DESTRUCTING FUNCTION CODE WORD MAGENTA8." R beckoned calmly, as the others eyes widened immeasurably as the robot stopped and the computer announced the starting of the protocol.

.

.

"HO- HOW?!" Was all Green Arrow could mustered in between the shock.

"It only took me 5 minutes to access the security- you might wanna update that Batman- and get a hold of the mountain programs. NOW, you let me and Water leave or we all blow up."

Batman wasted no time turning to the computer and clicking rapidly on the keyboards to no avail, as the screen turned red, then blue, then yellow and finally black alternating colors along the white numbers that displayed the countdown. The Bat cursed.

"You are crossing the limits Renegade-" Superman said trying to control his angered.

"The timer is clicking." Renegade interrupted as a matter of fact.

"Let them leave." Batman voice said, to everyone surprise but soon as the resignation mood came down to all, they stepped aside to let the R and W pass.

As they got to the zeta tube, Renegade started punching down the coordinates, Water saw an opportunity and launched to subdue his leader, but failed as the boy turned at an inhuman speed, snapped an inhibitor collar (he took from the medical wing) around the atlantean's neck and threw him over his shoulder onto the ground, stepping beside him, as the lights consumed both.

Soon enough, the timer somehow stopped and the energy went off, leaving everybody in the dark both in the outside as in the inside.

* * *

 **Unknown location.**

R and W waited in a sidewalk in the cold night for there apparent transport. Renegades face was even more focused than ever, not letting any emotion out; but his body was shaking slightly and Water somehow felt it wasn't because of the cold wind.

The atlantean stared at the floor for sometime deep in thought, odds were now against him, but given the past circumstances, all odds could go to hell. He cleared his throat, mustered a loud voice and said, "Renegade, what were the Light's orders?"

The passing cars were the sound that filled up the space left in between the question and the answer… "To take you, Water, to them." The quiet yet strained voice answered curtly.

A black van stopped in front of them shattering any other question the atlantean had planned to ask. They both mounted the vehicle accompanied by 4 men including the driver.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

Batman had now manage to hack the system again and turned the power on. The boy's capacities were outstanding and the Bat had somehow felt pride surge threw his veins as the boy seemed more comfortable when he was around.

"I can't believe we let them go!" L said as he threw his arms in the air.

"Lightning its not like we had a choice, we could have all been killed- or severely hurt-" Flash said trying to calm the younger speedster.

"Oh great! But now, two of my best friends, my family, they are heading to the light! We failed the last mission, we got ourselves captured, I'm sure as hell the mas- the Light will not be happy waiting for them in the least!"

"We could stop them. Prevent Renegade and Water getting hurt. Capturing the ones responsible for what you've been threw but…. We need names." Batman pushed, his face as serious as ever though his arms tightly crossed showed he was pisssed with everything.

Superboy and Lightning stood frozen in place, eyes widening. Unseen to the heroes they were reliving the traumatic experience as they were trained to not reveal the Light's members. The needles, the shock waves cursing through their bodies, the lashes and beatings, the drownings, and choking….. god it hurt.

Black Canary's expression softened, the whole situation was a mess, every time something got better, more bad things came after. She directed her view to S, who's eyes where now glued to the floor and his fists closed up tight.

"…We can't tell, we just can't… we are sorry." The clone admitted in defeat looking tired and somehow vulnerable.

"Then we are stuck here." Superman snapped.

The boys flinched slightly.

"No, we will find a way I promise we will get them back safely." Black Canary countered trying to assure the boys, but the man of steel was not taking any of it, he turned to address the heroine.

"And what do you suppose we do, Batman has been investigating for month and we always end up in a dead lead." Superman countered.

'Ren is always ahead of something, he must be waiting for the best opportunity to take action...' He could not believe Renegade was gone, his mind traveled to when the four had gathered in the lounge to play some video games and eat pasta R had prepared, they felt somehow happy at that time, Water watching on the others giving out small smiles as L fussed about loosing to S in Halo, but then pestering R because he was playing with a puzzle instead.. Puzzles R said he enjoyed them and they helped improve concentration... Puzzles...

"No! Not a dead lead…. They, they are puzzle pieces, Ren…..he likes puzzles, I'm sure he trusts Batman on figuring everything out without alerting the Light about our…. Aliance. That's why he never makes much sense of his actions for us at least, but I'm sure they mean something, we just haven't figured it out." L kept on rambling more to himself as if thinking of many possible meaning for the events up till now.

The flash nodded "So, what is our next move?" he asked directing his view to the Bat, as the others did.

In time, the dark knight turned around and said as a matter of fact, "Now we keep looking for leads, I doubt your 'masters' will leave you here for long, it does not add up."

"He didn't even take this for Water," Aquaman said as he appeared from a hallway, showing the others, Waters' water bearers.

Not wasting any time the dark knight narrowed his eyes and went to the grotto where they had laid the weapons. Their laid, Lightning googles and Renegade's hologlove in a table. 'Why didn't he take this either.' the bat narrowed his eyes trying to understand yet another puzzle piece.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"Not being able to obliterate the Injustice League, getting yourselves captured. You've failed yet again Renegade…." Water stared ahead, trying to be brave as Vandal Savage addressed them in the main room of the basement. R's face was void of emotion, as he stared blankly ahead. 'I need to do something, I won't let Renegade face the consequences alone… not anymore.' Water thought and with all the courage he could gather he opened his mouth to protest but closed it as Vandal Savage continued.

"Though this time it was not entirely your fault. I must admit I now believe your teammates are the dysfunctional weapons here, as well as the League's intervention, you are free of punishment for the mission."

"Thankyou master." Came the empty voice.

"However, I must also admit I'm having doubts about where your loyalty truly stands, you will need to prove it." The boy's response was lowering his head accepting what ever 'proving it' meant. The villain chuckled slightly and turned to the atlantean, "As for you Water, we will begin amending the loose ropes in order to perfect you. You will undergo guidance."

Water felt every fiber of his body freeze, he wished he could leave, he could run but… he was powerless, weaponless, and must importantly he would not leave Renegade alone. He nodded grimly as the guards behind them guided each to a different room.

The atlantean turned around, keeping his view on the boy as far as he could before he was consumed by darkness.

* * *

 **"The timer is clicking." -R**


	13. Memories of Four

**The Light's Base.**

 **"However, I must also admit I'm having doubts about where your loyalty truly stands, you will need to prove it." The boy's response was lowering his head accepting what ever 'proving it' meant. The villain chuckled slightly and turned to the atlantean, "As for you Water, we will begin amending the loose ropes in order to perfect you. You will undergo guidance."**

 **Water felt every fiber of his body freeze, he wished he could leave, he could run but… he was powerless, weaponless, and must importantly he would not leave Renegade alone. He nodded grimly catching sight of the blue eyed boy staring at him through the raven bangs, his lips tight together…. as the guards behind them guided each to a different room.**

 **The atlantean turned around, keeping his view on the boy as far as he could before he was consumed by darkness.**

* * *

 _LIGHTNING'S POV_

' I was running… running from a house, from the screams, a man shouting mean thing to me as he threw empty beer bottles to my direction. I ran, despite the cold weather. I was alone.'

.

'Then darkness'.

.

.

'I was now in a table tied up by metal shackles around my wrists, my neck, my abdomen, my ankles… two many voices.. white lab coats surrounded me. Lightning?. Pain. It hurt so much. STOP!'

.

.

'Shouting? What's wrong? … I heard'

"CODE R46!"

.

.

'Code ?-'

.

.

"Protect Renegade is in rampage request immediate assistance."

.

.

'Next I knew steel blue eyes stared at me from a far, a small raven haired boy…. before being surrounded by many armed man dressed in black, they took him away screaming.'

' I remembered thinking …I'M NOT ALONE IN HERE.'

I bolt upward breathing heavily, sweat running down my face, I could barely remember the dream, though I knew it had probably been the same I had ever so often. Staring at the grey walls I began thinking, how things may change in a second, my life… I'm sure I had a family a loving family.. ruined by alcohol, beatings, running, lab coats, pain, but then meeting S, L and R.

 _General POV_

"Lightning?" S grumbled a from the bed at the other side of the room.

The ginger gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck before flopping down on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Sorry Supey, same old same old."

The League had taken them to the living chambers into a room that had two personal size beds, a closet, a bathroom, a desk.. nothing much but the fact of being given a place to sleep other than a pod, a cage, or the dirt, had meant a lot to them. The door had been locked as expected, they had all left to sleep for the night. Their memory fresh from the past events.

"I just.. can't believe they left. How will they be? I can't-" the ginger continued in a quiet tone

"Sleep, L …. We are no use to Water or Renegade if we are tired and can't even think straight.. at least try." S said without turning to look at the speedster.

Lightning turned his head looking at the back of his teammate, he chuckled remembering the advice of the hero kryptonian now being used by his friend. He knew S had his pride but he also admired Superman, deciding not to tease the clone with that he tried to sleep again.

'We are getting you back Ren, Water.' Was the last thought he remembered before drifting into sleep.

Superboy kept staring at the wall in front of him, while he lay on his side. There had been so much besides CADMUS, besides The Light, and now everything was being taken away again. He sighed silently, all that he cared for was getting his friends back.

* * *

All he was aware of was having his wrists shackled to a dangling chain in the middle of the small dark room. Renegades feet barely touched the floor from the position he was in, it was rather painful after the hour of being there. Nobody had come since they took him in. He was left alone waiting until footsteps could be heard from the other side of the steel door.

A man entered dressed in a black cloak, a mask and a whip in his gloved hands. R stared at the floor numbly, he was not allowed to talk or make eye contact with his superiors so he waited for the test to begin.

"Proyect Renegade, you will be tested in the name of The Light. Let's begin shall we?" An evil grin extended in the mans face as he gripped the whip and..

CRACK!

Blue eyes widened, but nothing else was provided.

"First question kid… Who do you serve?"

"I serve my masters, The Light alone."

"What is the Justice League?"

"Enemies of The Light, who seek to hinder the process of human evolution."

The man narrowed his eyes. CRACK!

"Enemies of The Light only?"

"We are weapons, we are not allowed to have a say, we live to follow orders."

CRACK!

"Try again kid."

"..sir?"

Another whip was heard. "What is the Justice League TO. YOU.?"

"…A bunch idiots, who desperately seek for a solution even if there is not." He said closing his eyes tightly. He somehow felt that the Justice League where not his enemies… but why. His mind was foggy snips of memories floating everywhere, confusing him…. But then.. he could remember only one thing a phrase a promise…. "I just want us to be free, free from the Light, free from our supposed purpose, free from the pods." And a calm voice answering ".. Then, we have that in common." His following thoughts where cut short as the man with the whip talked again.

"…. Next." He said sending shivers through Renegade's body.

* * *

 _Water's POV_

'Fire… my body is in fire. I have lost count of the many times I've lost consciousness since I began…. GUIDANCE. I who am I?'

"PROJECT WATER, YOU SERVE THE LIGHT."

'Phrases from the loud speaker is all I've been hearing since the process began.'

"YOU ARE PROJECT WATER, A WEAPON CREATED TO DESTROY AQUAMAN AND TAKE ATLANTIS."

'Renegade… Lightning…. Superboy.'

"….I.. I won't give up."

* * *

 **"….I.. I won't give up." -W**


	14. Choices

**Three days had passed, no news from either R,W or The Light.**

 **But that did not mean that Batman hadn't prepare to deliver some.**

 **The cave**

GREEN ARROW 08

ARTEMIS B07

L and S were talking to Black Canary, in such a short amount of time, neither could deny she was like the mother they never had and sort of develop a relationship of respect as equals even though technically one was a hero and two were... villains?... No that hadn't been their choice, maybe antiheroes... but not villains.

As they heard the announcement of a member they did not recognize both turned their attention to the zeta beam, posture ready to attack if necessary, Canary noted that in her head.

Green Arrow came in followed by an olive-toned girl with thick blonde hair and dark grey eyes wearing a midriff-barring costume in various shades of green.

Canary nodded "Artemis, what a surprise. Haven't seen you in a while." she said in hope of letting the boys know she was ok.

"Hi Black Canary, oh Superboy (adding a wink), aaannd... Carrot head?" She said smirking, putting her weight in one leg as she popped her hip.

L frowned, "Uuuh and who are you, because we've memorize each and every important member and supporter on the League and I've never heard of you." He said snarkly crossing his arms. She frowned in return, as Superboy opted to ignore what she said.

Green Arrow intervened, "She is my niece and apprentice Artemis. Hope you can get along seeing as you are of a similar age." He smiled innocently sensing the tense atmosphere that had been developed between the teens.

Green Arrow stared at Black Canary seeking for help she sighed in return.

"Artemis is new to the League though she constantly helps Green Arrow with some cases in Star City." 'Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to bring Artemis to the mountain as she didn't even know who S and L were.' Green Arrow thought. 'god, bats is going to kill me' his train of thoughts however was cut out short as Superboy suddenly half-shouted.

"You train kids to fight crime?... Isn't it the same as the Light training us to do the dirty work?"

"No" Black Canary defended immediately, "you guys didn't have a choice, Artemis chose this path. As you can choose your own." During the past therapy sessions, topics as to where they wanted to go, how they wanted their future to look like, were avoided, but Black Canary couldn't help but bring it up subtly every time she could.

Artemis on the other hand grinned casually "Don't worry Supey I'm an independent girl with the need to fight, I'm strong don't worry."

Superboy frowned totally oblivious on the attempts of flirting the blonde girl had given, "You are human."

She frowned as well, "Do you have any problem with that, I'm sure I could kick both of your butts in spare training." no this could be headed to the mess that would seal Green Arrows fate with the Batman murdering him for his idea.

L laughed loudly "Oh really now that's funny, do you even know who we are, what ... We... are?"

Artemis growled, "Oh I know enough to know who you think you arem you selfish, rude imb-" 'I'm so doomed' Green Arrow though lamely.

"Artemis enough." Black Canary said then looking at the boys she smiled "let's find out who your are with a sparring match. You three will face me one on one let's see what are you made of."

Superboy crossed his arms "Oh please Black Canary, with my super-strength I don't need to prove anything."

L shrugged, "Not to be boasting but Supey's right we'll pretty much kicked your asses like in the battle." He smirked.

Canary smirked as she took her jacket off, She couldn't deny the need to teach the young meta-humans the correct ways, "Combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle in your terms, you should always be acting, never reacting."

"With superpowers the battle is always on our terms. We are living weapons." Superboy grumbled.

L shrugged, "I guess I'll go first" he finally said stepping in the lighten field beneath them.

As soon as he did, L put on a fighting stance, not a second after, only his super-speed could have make him react in time to block a harsh punch, but not enough to stop the next, as a boot collided in the opposite side making him fall dead-on the platform, the status of fail being provided by the computer.

L groaned and stared at the ceiling, "...that hurt."

Canary smiled and offered her hand which he took easily. "Did any of you see what he did wrong?"

Artemis smiled devishly, "Maybe him being a what do you call yourselves 'a living weapon' cannot stop him from being a duffus."

L huffed as he rubbed his arm.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms." Black Canary announced cutting off any surging discussion.

S rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated "Oh Please." At which Canary turned and smiled "Your turn S." And as such S and Black Canary's match began. Soon followed by Artemis and Black same challenges were repeated as the three lost every round against the Heroine. "Let's take a break" she said and went to talk to Green Arrow leaving three panting teens scattered in the center of the field.

Artemis let out a short laugh, "Guess we all got served. Though, Carrot-head, I didn't expect you to pull that offensive move on the last round, It got pretty close to a victory."

Superboy nodded as he sat up followed by the other two. "Didn't know that even with superpowers we could be so defenseless. I got to admit, this was pretty...cool."L grinned and nodded, since they came here they had been taught many things, things that they would have never learn in CADMUS or in The Light, things that made them feel more human.

L stared at the blonde archer "My name is Lightning, but... Yeah thanks, I guess."

"I'm Superboy."

"Artemis."

Perhaps Green Arrow's idea didn't turn out to bad.

 **The Light's base 3 days before**

R...

The man in dark mask, his 'caretaker' 'torturer' how ever you want to call him, had left a while ago, being dismissed by Ra's Al Ghul that now stared at the shaking, wincing mess of a boy who stood shakily being supported by the chains in his bloodied wrists.

"Renegade, it's been about 2 hours now and you have answered all the questions, cameras are deactivated right now... "

Said boy didn't utter a word, finding it strange Ra's had given him that very small fact casually, keeping his jaw clenched he nodded once.

Ra smirked slightly "... However my boy, I have just one more question...I am wondering about the whereabouts of your glove, Renegade?"

A second or maybe 3 passed as R struggle to keep the surprise and fear that cursed within himself. Finally coughing lighty and saying "... Du- during our battle against the Injustice League, Poison Ivy managed to catch L and myself, my glove got crushed between the vines, it it started doing short-circuit I ha-had to dispose of it , it immediately. "

"Should I ask Water about it? After Guidance he will truly be a member of the Light, no memories just a weapon... just like you i suppose... he will tell the whole truth and would not hesitate to betray you and your game ... I am quite sure the hologlove may be now in hands of the Justice League, never the less, I will ... cover for your small mishap in front of the other members." With that he turned to leave stopping by the voice behind him.

That surprised R greatly, that 'mishap' could have been the perfect clue for them to realize R was not 100% loyal to them, Ra's statement meant he was not 100% loyal... No, that statement meant that Ra's knew about R still being able tomake his own decision, Ras Al Ghul wanted something...

There was no gain in trying to deny anything that had been said, though he couldn't help but ask "May I ask why..master?"

"This is a mere business if I may say, (referring to the Light) I have much more to do in the League of Shadows and as the demon head myself, I am sure you could be a much more valuable asset than this... Partnership. Therefore I don't care if you destroy this, all this... But be sure, you will be mine after you do so."Ra's said as he turned his back to the boy and started leaving.

Blue eyes widened starring in shock at the retreating figure of Ra's. Was he telling the truth? Soon he clenched his jaw and closed his eyes harshly. 'There isn't really any other option for true freedom I guess. Not for me, not for Kaldur, or Wally or Conner.' now in the hollowed darkness he could succumb and finally let the first quiet sobs rack his body, at least just for some minutes before he would have to put of the act again of being in complete control after Guidance.

...

 **The Watchtower, the present**

"Have you gotten any clue?" Flash asked as he stood beside the Dark Knight. "The kids have been asking nonstop, Canary has been continuing the therapy sessions, if we leave the fact that they were forced to all this behind, they are not bad kids after all."

"I don't doubt it." Batman answered shortly.

"I cracked into the glove yesterday, there are multiple files each encoded, each of them posses a timer as they delete just an hour after opening. There is none about the Light till now which makes me believe they seem to communicate in a different way."

Moving onto the huge computer screen Batman connected the glove.

"Dr. Serling Roquette, she studied at the Royal University in Star City. That is the only file I can seem to unlock up til now." Clicking on said file he continued, "She created the fog, millions of microscopic robots that can not only destroy everything in their path, such as concrete, steel, flesh, and bone, but can also hack into any system and retain the information."

"Well that seems dangerous, more so if it falls in bad hands, imagine where they could use this and for what purpose" Flash muttered.

Soon the upcoming alert from Star Labs was an enough answer for both of them.

"Let's head to Mount Justice." Batman said.

 **Mount Justice**

Hearing the zeta announcement L and S who were non-power spar training stopped immediately both punches caught millimetres away from each others gut and jaw.

Upon entering the cave Flash and Batman soon noted Black Canary, Green Arrow, S and L... and Artemis, Flash didn't seem to mind much and the Dark Knight nodded mutedly to her, then directing his view to where Green Arrow stood, he narrowed his eyes dangerously at which the archer smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

Flash chuckled "I see you've not been losing any free time. Guys, hello. Oh and Artemis great seeing you here"

"Hey Flash" she said grinning.

L flushed "We wanted to be ready to rescue W and R."

Batman called out the hollow-screen displaying a photo file of 'The Fog' "Well now it's time, we've received an alert, Star Labs facility has been broken into, the only logical guess, they will go after Dr. Sterling Roquette and retrieve the fog."

"Okay. But what does this has anything to do with R and W? " L asked practically vibrating in place.

"Hello L! Who do you think will go after the dr.? I think your masters could use the fog for extorsión, blackmail, and theft, no matter what their goal is." Artemis said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Oohhh... Oh well excuse me Miss know it all I really don't care about playing heroes, I want my friends out of the Light."

The heroes obvoiusly knew that this boys were not superheroes, they haven't been trying to change them into one of their own, but at least give them a choice as to whether they might choose to become a hero for themselves.

Batman nodded, "We are heading to star lab's base in Philadel-"

INCOMING CALL.. SUPERMAN

The large screen protected Superman, the hero seemed to be in a kind of battle. Shouts and ... The jokers laugh could be heard in the back. "Requiring immediate League assistance-' He said before he was shut down, batman quickly began typing looking for coordinates.

"Bats what should we do?" Green arrow said.

"Sure looks like they need help." Canary supplied.

"The fog, if R hinted to it, It has to be of some importance to the light we can't just let them keep it." Flash said grimly

"All other members are off globe which means we are the only option." Batman said.

"You know we are here right" Artemis said outloud, "You go for the injustice League, we'll go for the doctor, so what's the great deal about."

S and L looked at her bewildered, sure they had had there fair amount of disagreements with the heroes but wasn't it because they were not in the same band, but the archer, she was one of their own, under their chain of command, she is their apprentice, they are her leaders, right?

Batman glared at Green Arrow at which he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, she is still new in all this hero bizz."

"I don't think you going against the Light would be wis-" Flash began.

L stepped forward, "I think Artemis is right, sure we are just three but, you do remember, S and I are practically part of the Light... This sounds like the same jobs they would only send us four to complete, I don't doubt they will only send R and W. They are our friends no matter what, we will be fine." He reasoned.

"I'm heading to Star Lab's, if that is were W and R will be, we just need to secure doctor Roquete and the fog right? Not the worst deal." S supplied.

"Superboy, what did we talk about reacting." Black Canary began.

"I'm not" S answered truthfully "but we were never meant to fight alongside others, they made it pretty clear that if the time comes, we should be able to kill even our comrades." S finished, a look of pain crossing his features L nodded sourly.

He raised his head "We can handle ourselves so don't worry, we'll head off now." He said as both boys turned out to leave. Leaving the heroes staring at them, none planning to stop them. None having the right to.

"Hey I'm going with" Artemis called and they didn't object.

"L, take care kiddo."Flash called waving at which L couldn't contain the light that filled his eyes and the large grin that spread in his face.

"Sure thing Flash."

"You too Superboy." Black Canary called as S nodded confidently.

And so both groups departed to each of their destinies.

...

 **The Light base, R, S L and W quarters three days before.**

As soon as R limped into the sitting area he stared at the stoic figure of his comrade. His face devoid of emotion and posture unmoving. As soon as W was aware of the other presence in the room he turned regarding his frie- his fr- ...

He stood up... "Leader...Welcome."

And such a phrase of respect and devotion had never hurt R as much as it did this time. Hardly keeping his face neutral he nodded and headed to his room closing the door and leaning against it looking to the floor, bangs covering his eyes that were now filled with pain and unshedded tears as he whispered. 'I failed you Kal.'

The day after..

Rising early in the morning R decided to train for a bit, changing into gym cloth, grabbing a towel and a water bottle he headed to the gym in need to clear his mind.

BAM!

Stopping dead in tracks as he watches 6 destroyed dummies around Water, who panted slightly but otherwise remained with a strong posture. He turned to R, eyes deadly and firm.

R swallowed thickly but otherwise remained stoic and proud as he nodded in acknowledgement and headed to the rings.

The gym was silent other than sounds of punching and the cords movement as R did his flips.

One flip

Two flips

On air flip

Catching the rings

Another flip

...Even though it hadn't been long since they had gotten their space in this headquarters, the faint laughs and bonding times they could share if it wasn't for everything, everyone, themselves and the choices they've made only help as an incessant reminder of his failure..

One flip

Two flips

Air

A failed catch, falling to the mats...

Water didn't even flinch or turn to see if his comrade was all right , sparring nonstop with the robot dummies as if he was the only one in the room. Or as if he was just a fighting weapon..

R cursed silently, reprimanding himself for his mistake.

On the cameras Queen Bee stared at the screens as she drank a glass of bourbon in the same room the brain and Ra's Al Ghul. "Are you sure this raven haired boy is under our absolute control? I wasn't aware they could fail.." she said in a heavy accent.

"After Guidance they become absolute living weapons, their only purpose being the accomplishment of the Light's goals. Although there is a small percentage of failure in small cases, Guidance makes sure the goal is reached at the end even if it costs them their lives, cause they live just for the Light." The Brain supplied as Queen Bee smirked and Ra's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I believe our next step is clear... we need Project Lightning." the Brain said. Just in time for Lex Luthor to make his appearance, his way as professional as ever, smilling confidently he said, "No, know we require Star Labs data as well as Wayne Industries, our next step and outmost priority will be retrieving The Fog and Dr. Roquette, aquire the data and then dispose of the scientist. Prepare the weapons for the mission, Ra's Al Ghul request for Chesire assistance, she will accompany them."


End file.
